Soul of Hell - Awakening Love
by SkeySesil
Summary: Soul of Hell – Awakening Love is the story between the love and relationship of Shiloh and Sesshomaru. From every challenge that accurs, love will be the hardest they'll ever encounter. A demon's heart could save the other but only time will tell. The road is filled with emotions, better buckle up.
1. SOH - AL I

_-Take care of my future son when his mother will no longer be and I will find my end in the afterlife._

* * *

Words the mighty dog demon,Inu no Taisho,the general that conquered all the western feudal Japan,said to young Shiloh long before the tragedy happened. The flashback made the daiyōkai wake up from her sleep,eye open while looking around for the silver haired eldest son of the leader who was nowhere to be seen. She looked next to her and there was the little human girl,Rin,sleeping as peacefull as an angel. Sesshomaru's servant,Jaken,on the other hand,was at a slight distance,back leaning against a thick tree,as always sleeping with the Staff of Two Heads in his arms.

The wind gently moved the leaves in its way,it was a calm night,the sky was clear painted with so many stars. Carefully,Shiloh got up covering Rin with one of her kimonos placing a kiss on her soft forehead letting her dream. Ah-Un also woken up and watched how the woman left the place,also being made a sign to not make any noise.

Shiloh,like Sesshomaru,is a daiyōkai,the difference between them is that Shiloh comes from a fox demon family,that being the reason why her long hair is as red as fire and blood. Those golden eyes of hers with long black eyelashes and lured so many to death,Shiloh having an incredible sex drive and erotic aura. The black eyeliner enhanced her feline feautures and like Sesshomaru,she has stripes as birth marks on her wrists,collar bones and hips,also one on every cheek,their color matching the ruby diamond. The long bangs played the role of a curtain,hiding the devilish sight of hers,but not completely. Those red full lips match the softness of a rose and can also be as poisonous as ivy. Her emerald long patterned kimono always served her as an imperial robe,underneath it wearing a pale pink one which was tied with a blue ribbon at the waist which held her sword. Unlike Sesshomaru,she doesn't cary a piece of fur,not even her tail is to be seen. In her full form as a fox demon can be as big as her silent companion. A red beast with black eyes that breathes fire and can destroy everything around it. As powers she's capable of reading minds,control the wind,fire and even mortals,uses telekinesis to manipulate or move objects and bodies. As for the sword,it's capable of absorbing a demon's power,not to mention mass destruction. Her father handed her the sharp instrument when she was still very young and when he gave it to her,he told her that with that sword she will rule Hell and bring it on earth.

Between Shiloh and Sesshomaru is a relationship hard to describe. They've known each other since they were old enough to be trained for battle,and their trainer was InuTaisho himself. The Dog demon loved the girl as if she was his own daughter but the attention he gave to her irritated Sesshomaru which caused endless conflicts between the two children. Touga saw and knew everything that was going on between them and often joked asking his son if he has other feelings towards Shiloh other than trying to kill her; but the answers were always short and vague,his silence making his father wonder if the little rascal was truly in love with her.

And he was,and still is,after all these years,his love for the redhaired vixen never faded. For centuries he kept quiet,not letting her know what was going through his mind and what he truly felt. Shiloh tried to read his mind,to get under his skin but no luck,he was truly an enigma for her,even though they grew together in each other's company.

Before InuTaisho's death,he entrusted the girl,knowing what will happen,to watch over his unborn future son,InuYasha,after his mother will die too. And she did,she kept her promise,watching the hanyou grow from a distance and saving him whenever she had to. It was a pleasure,she always considered InuYasha her son and also tried to keep away Sesshomaru from getting close to him,seeking revenge. Since she found out the General made a child with a human,she knew what will happen and what Sesshomaru will want to do,or at least try. She weeped,like a mother,when she saw the grown up hanyou pinned to a tree by priestess Kikyo,the woman InuYasha loved dearly,but couldn't do anything,and blamed herself for not being able to prevent this.

When Inu no Taisho died,a part of her died with him. As he raised her like his own daughter,Shiloh finding herself an orphan after the human age of 12,she cried tears of blood. Sesshomaru found her sitting under a tree in the cold white snow gasping for a breath between all those tears,and was shocked by what he saw. Emotionless on the surface,this annoyed the girl who couldn't even speak,her eyes talked for her and disappointment,hate and pain was written in them. Not knowing how to reach for her,the prince stood there,without blinking,looking at her. They were both teenagers now and couldn't fight like children anymore over "the lack of emotions" or "too emotional,crying is for mortals" so the decision she took was to leave him,forever. She stood up and walked away,under his eyes.

For some time,they did not know about each other until a fight with a demon brought them together. The poor words exchange in the fire of the battle was bitter,their only goal being the annihiliation of the annoying creature that dared to stay in their way. Sesshomaru insisted that is useless for her to fight,she is not powerfull enough but when a woman is angry,she can move mountains and Shiloh was in a bad mood. It was a surprise for him because never had he saw her like that,more,seeing her fight so hot headed started something inside him. He enjoyed such a view of pure power. Power was something he liked to see but not in all,only in him and his late father.

After the struggle,she was badly injured,but even before the battle even started the fox was exhausted from previous fights with demons she had encountered on her way and weakened from the lack of food and water. She suddenly fell on the ground before his eyes,next to the disintegrated creature. Calmly,the white beauty picked her up and carried her in the heart of the forest. As she opened her eyes,hours later,she found herself resting under the branches of an old tree,on his fur. As she looked around,Sesshomaru was also resting himself,waiting for her to wake up. Never did she saw such a gentle Sesshomaru like he was that night.

-You're weak. He said as he sensed her awaking.

-And I thought you're dead,but here we are. Her sarcasm was something she still hadn't given up on.

But she was indeed happy seeing could finally talk to him about what happened since they went their separate ways. The one talking the most was of course the fox,Sesshomaru as usual,not answering but only with his eyes,analyzing everything she said. He listened to her every word,he loved her voice,her scent. She grew up so beautifully,she was divine. The problem - he wasn't approachable. Sober,stiff,silent,hard to read,imposing,that is Sesshomaru.

The difference between them is the same as between the sun and the moon. And they indeed are the sun and the moon,one is warm,bright and brings happiness,a sphere of flames,the other one is cold and lonely. But as different as they are they complete eachother. Shiloh always had a fun side,open and helped you if it was needed,the opposite of what a feared demon would be. Sesshomaru on the other hand,had to learn to let her get closer to him but he did not know what to do more,or maybe he did,but unlike her,he is a man of few words,never trying to be nice,to nobody. But she knows that deep down inside he cares,he does have a heart,and he is not as bitter as he is trying to act like.

There were some heated moments between them,verbally and physically. Shiloh knew what could make him talk and managed to make him angry in order to speak more than just a couple of words. Physically she did embrace him as many times he had let her,and how romantic it was. Touching his pale soft skin was like touching fresh snow. But one time,as they got closer than ever,almost as their lips met into a kiss,Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to the side. She giggled at first mocking him as being shy,his fangs not taking too long to show theirselves. He used to hiss like a cat whenever Shiloh said something true regarding his attitude but she knew the truth.

Since Rin chose to accompany them,the female demon's heart opened much more than before,loving the child like her own. Always when the great white daiyōkai went on his path of searching for answers,she remained with the little human,and also with Jaken. Together they made flowers crowns for eachother and wore them,thing that on the surface irritated Sesshomaru but inside he smiled everytime he saw such a precious moment. Jaken,as always,had a big mouth and found something to complain about everytime,causing Shiloh to punch him. Rare were the occasions when Sesshomaru and she left together and almost never they were seen fighting the same demon.

Shiloh is the rational side of them,seeking for a way that doesn't encounter violence in obtaining something before actually having to use her powers. Sesshomaru being the one acting without anything to say before,one strong blow and he was done,making the woman ask him why is he such an idiot - and never getting an answer,not even a look.

-Admiring the stars,my lord? The soft voice dance in the air like a butterfly.


	2. SOH - AL II

Sesshomaru lightly turned his head,lips shut,looking at the woman behind him. Her pink kimono was barely tied with the scarf,the neck line being really deep,her hand keeping the two pieces of the material together to not show off more than it was possible.

-Why are you not sleeping? He replied on a cold tone with a question.

-I asked you first. She approached him while his head turned again glancing at the sky.

A sigh the woman let go of and sat next to him.

-I dreamed about your father.

The demon's eyes opened wide as he heard such words.

-Fool. He said curving his lips in a corner irritated. The old man is long dead,what could you possibly dream?

-It is not something my mind made out! Her voice raised against him and then got low again. Why don't you sleep with us?

Nothing. But the answer she would've received would've been addressed to the human race and how weak they are for needing such a thing as resting their eyes.

His lack of answer was something normal and usual,but now it was an opportunity for her to get close to him once more. As the wind calmly moved between the trees,grass and their hairs,Sesshomaru found himself being the resting point of the fox. He looked down on her and moved his arm across her shoulders,embracing her body,his hand resting over her breasts.

Shiloh's long thin fingers joined his and looked up at the man in which's arms she was. Those golden eyes sparkled with fire,her lips slightly opening at the sight of his,the desire of feeling them pressed against hers was burning her from the inside,but she knew it was not the time. Surprised was when she saw his head leaning over towards her,not knowing what was about to happen. Her blood started rushing through her veins and her heart beated twice as much,but he stopped,right when he was that close. He stopped and instead of her lips,he kissed her forehead,remaining like that for a matter of seconds. When it was done,his cheek rested on her head,the only sounds that were to be heard being the river's in front of them and the leaves dancing in the wind.

-What was that my father wanted? His low voice had cut through the silence of the night.

-It is not of your concern,forget that I have said anything.

His hand moved to her neck,slowly starting to choke her.

-Do it and you shall have a crying child with you on your journey.

Shiloh looked at the lord norrowing her eyes,placing a hand over his. His grabbing was starting to get loose,soon,he formed a distance between him and the woman.

«Why must he be like this? Why can't he open up?» She thought to herself. Soon she started asking in her mind if she was the problem but since she knew Sesshomaru,keeping words to himself was a habbit. The thought of him being born and not letting out even a small cry made her giggle.

-What is it that you find so amusing? His curiosity suddenly came out.

-Nothing.

-Only those who are insane laugh from "nothing",so what is this "nothing" of yours?

Finally he showed interest. From his sitting position he changed into a more relaxing one,laying on the grass,on a side,his elbow holding his body weight. His cheek had found its resting on his fist.

-Tell me.

-I refuse,and eitherway,you will transform into the fluffy dog that you use to scare your opponents,if I'll tell you what made me laugh.

-Call me "fluffy" one more time -

-Or else what? You'll fight me?

-You are misbehaving. Sesshomaru said looking at her as if she was a lost cause.

-Just whip me with that flashy thing of yours so we can get over this.

Her quick hand gesture was a sign of giving up on the conversation. She frowned for a moment and then looked at the sky. A shooting star fell before her eyes but said nothing. It would've been useless,the one next to her would have not been interested. After moments that were consumed only by nature's music,he glanced at her.

-Why? The man asked,making her turn to him surprised.

-Why what? Those big feline golden eyes were as confused as a child's.

-Why did you choose to come with me?

Shiloh's heart rate started going crazy. She couldn't tell him why,she in fact did not know herself the true answer. She was struggling and he saw it. He saw how her body trembled as she searched for an answer. She did not even looked at him anymore.

-No need to tell me if you don't want to. He let her be in the end.

-I just…felt like it. I...it doesn't matter.

Like a storm she got up,Sesshomaru not even bothering looking up at her. She was far from average height,after all she is a demon. Her fists clenched watching him not moving and started walking away.

-Wait. His deep voice came like a sharp blade making her stop.

He got up and looked her in the eyes making her tremble once more. «What does he want this time?» she asked herself. The woman just stood there,waiting,barely blinking,barely moving,barely breathing.

-After all this time,how come you did not find someone for yourself?

His curiousity was so childish,so pure. Another face of the Lord Jaken and others were never about to see. From her shocked expression,her whole face smiled once it relaxed. She closed her eyes and curved her lips upwards.

-Sesshomaru.

-Answer me. I always thought you will grow old with someone and have children,as you wanted and kept saying since you were a child too.

He remembered. After all these years,he still remembered,more,he had listened to her when she said that. This made her gasp,looking at him with big eyes.

-I could ask you the same thing,my lord,we both have some years behind us and yet,we're wondering around,lonely. I'm surprised your mother did not insisted on you to father a child,an heir. Don't lie and don't try to hide it,you had women during your life.

Something shaked him from the inside,she saw and felt it how his body let his guard down.

-What stopped you? Your pride?

-No. Sesshomaru replied as cold as ice.

-I once dreamed I will marry a powerfull yōkai and become the mother of some powerful and beautiful children,but that was a long time ago,when I was a child myself,as you said. I knew him since then,but I also knew he would never be interested in me,because I don't come from a noble family as he does. Royal blood does not run through my veins and it never will. My parents – Shiloh looked at the sky once more,the stars reflecting in her eyes. As she looked in front of her,the demon came closer. Sesshomaru…what – what are you doing?

Out of nowhere,his hand cupped her cheek and leaned towards her. He gazed deep into her golden pools,deep enough to touch her soul. She was scared,she did not know what he was about to do and tried to fight him but once his skin met hers,her blood boiled. A shy smile he let to be seen and as two rocks bring a spark as they hit each other,their lips met,a fire being born inside their hearts. A fire so powerful that was fed by passion,love,lust,hate and jealousy. The beasts locked in their hearts were struggling to get out. To fight but to also make love,to become one.

Her waist got pulled closer into him as her soft hands touched his face,almost scratching his skin with her sharp nails. He grabbed her so tightly,not wanting to let go but her feelings were so confussed,they made her react in a way he did not expect. Fists started punching his chest,tears running down her cheeks.

-Let go of me! Let go of me,Sesshomaru! She had no intention to hurt him and turned her fists into soft hits with her palms against his chest. Why are you doing this?!

Overwhelmed by what happened,the kiss being the trigger point of this eruption,she fell on her knees,at his feet,hiding her face and tears in her hands. It broke him seeing her struggling that way so he too lowered himself at her level,embracing her.

-Leave me alone! I beg you…leave me alone… She barely said between the heavy sighs and tears that drowned her.

-Never!

This answer was more than a surprise. At the hearing of it and the sharp tone he used to express himself,she freezed.

-I almost lost you to Death once. I don't want to lose you again.

One time,long after they crossed each other's path,as they went on separate ways,Shiloh had the bad luck to come across a band of demons. The battle was so bloody,she did not manage to take all of them down,more,she ended up in a pool of her own blood,on a mountain road. The road on which Sesshomaru also walked and as he saw her,she was already lifeless. Ripped clothes,deep cuts,everything destroyed around. He got down on his knees in shock grabbing her dead body holding it as tight as possible to his chest. He shaked from the inside out. How? How was it possible? Who?! Who made this? He begged,out of despair,to not be true,for her soul to have not left her body. His claws stucking deeply into her clothes whispering "I will not let you die!" and in that moment,his thirst for blood started taking over his mind but the one stopping him from doing something out of hand,Tenseiga, started pulsating. It was the sign it needed to be used. Until that point,Sesshomaru refused to use the sword,a blade not capable of cutting,indeed knowing its powers. Not having second thoughts,he took it out of its shield and cut the afterlife messagers but – nothing. Moments after,nothing happened. Shiloh was still lying lifeless. Out of anger,he screamed,so loud,birds flied away and the earth shaked,and not even after such a powerful sound,she did not wake up.

Sesshomaru picked her up and on his arms he carried the woman into a cave. It was the second time he would take care of her but he did not mind. Normally the one resurrected would've come to life in a matter of seconds but she did not. Hours passed,not taking his eyes off of her,her chest was not moving,her breathing was nowhere to be felt. The first time he used the sword and it did not work. Why would his father give him a sword with no power? He did not shed a tear but deep down inside he was broken,he felt empty.

Why care so much for someone who was more of a stranger to him than an acquaintance? His mind worked faster than his lips could've say. So much was kept for him that made those around ask what was he thinking.

When they were both teenagers he started longing for a moment underneath the cherry tree,him holding her head on his lap,filling her beautiful hair with pink flowers. But she,as him,was hard to reach,as open as she was on the outside,her heart was kept locked. She was,and still is,two different persons,the one everybody sees and the other one who only she knows. A spirit not ment to be touched. Something that had to be kept behind closed door because if someone indeed managed to see what is inside,her whole self would be doomed.

As he remembered moments from the past,a faded sound echoed in the cave. She had finally woken up. The child inside him wanted to rush to her and touch her face,caressing her skin and telling her that everything is alright but something stopped him from doing such a thing. Pride,maybe? His big ego wouldn't let him be so soft and so he given up on his intentions.

Drowned in his thoughts,he found himself in her arms. A warm embrace was her way of saying "thank you".

-You were in my way,next time I will not bring you back to life.

Those words made Sesshomaru shudder,now,as he hold onto her. He realized that Tenseiga would be truly useless if Shiloh was to be on the verge of dying once more. The sword could be use to revive a soul only once. Shivers ran down his spine as he understood how easy he can lose someone forever. As a second arrow that pierced his heart was the thought of Rin. She too was brough to life by Tenseiga and a human's life can perish far more easily and faster than a demon's.

From behind the trees,Jaken was seeing everything and was surprised of how gentle his lord is towards the woman in his arms. Was his heart finally opening? the servant asked himself but as he was not paying attention,he caught the demon's eyes looking directly at him. A gasp he let out as he ran back to their resting place.

Shiloh finally calmed down and now was restind her head on the place that before took the hits of her fists. He dragged her better at his chest,her body lying between his legs,gently covering her with his fur. He looked after her as she slept,sometimes stroking her head,his fingers moving through her hair.


	3. SOH - AL III

As the sun rised above on the sky shining his light over every village and mountain,everyone woke up. Because their pride ate them alive,the two demons settled to not speak about what happened the night before.

-I will take Rin to the village that is close by.

-And why is that?

-The child needs a warm bath and warm normal food. She smells,I do too,if I think about it,you smell really bad also.

Offended was the lord when he heared such revolting observation addressed to him.

-I am a demon,I don't need a bath.

-Oh yes you do,you stink,not like Jaken but you sure don't smell like flowers.

-Just leave.

And as Shiloh left to wake up Rin and take her to the nearby village,Sesshomaru went his way with Jaken. The little green demon was shaking knowing what he saw the night before and feared for his life.

-You're glowing this morning,Shiloh-sama! The child said as she was carried by the fire demon. You're so beautiful,I hope when I'll grow older to be just like you.

-Oh Rin,don't be silly,of course you will be beautiful. You will grow up and you will be one of the most beautiful girls there is in this world.

They both smiled at each other,from a distance they could've been easily mistaken for mother and daughter.

-Say…Sesshomaru-sama also looked happy this morning.

-Happy? Shiloh asked surprised. Rin,there is impossible to read something on that man's face.

-I did not read it on his face but in his eyes. They were so shiny,like yours now!

The little one was so excited whenever it came to her lord or Shiloh,such a happy soul,a joy to have around. All the way to the village she kept on gazing at the woman that carried her in her arms as if she was a rainbow.

A smell,a familiar one,hit Shiloh out of a sudden. It was a well known one and a deeply missed one also and as they got closer to the village it became more and more powerful.

-What is it,Shiloh-sama? You seem bothered.

-What? Nothing. Nothing Rin,I was just thinking. Look,here we are.

As they passed the bridge,everyone looked at the woman,some with fear,some intrigued by what they were seeing.

-A demon! A grandfather shouted as loud as he could.

-Calm yourself,old man. I didn't came here to slaughter you. She said as she let Rin down.

On the other side of the village,InuYasha sensed something and by his sudden head move,he draw the attention of the others,more,Kagome too sensed something.

-That scent…

-A secret jewel shard! The girl pointed out.

InuYasha did not hear her,his mind blocked every word around him as his mind gotten drunk by the scent he picked up. He looked up and wondered who would it be,so familiar yet so…unknown.

-Is there something wrong,InuYasha? The monk asked his friend placing a hand on his shoulder. Kagome sensed a jewel shard,we better go after it.

-Uh? No-nothing,Miroku. Yes,we should go. The hanyou got up from the verandah going after his companions. Say,Kagome,how far is it?

-It's close,but I don't sense any evil.

-There is a demonic aura,no doubt of it,but it's…kind. Miroku stated.

-We better go and check. InuYasha left them all behind as he started running to the center of the village.

There was Shiloh who managed to find someone willing to let Rin take a bath and give her some food to eat.

-If you want,I can help,you seem to have a lot on your shoulders. Three kids,it's a hand full.

-Thank you,young lady. But I don't want to put you to work. The mortal woman smiled gently at her.

-I insist. I am not like other demons,just say what you want me to help you around with. She insisted as she saw the woman trying to take care of her children.

-Fine,I don't want to upset you. A pause interrupted them as the mother took a better look at Shiloh. Are you a princess?

The fox opened her eyes big and wide smiling softly.

-I am not. I don't have such luck.

-What are you,then? You don't look like an ordinary demon.

-I prefer to not talk about it.

-I'm sorry for asking so many questions. Sometimes I don't know when to stop. Here. The woman placed in her arms a woden basked with clothes in it. I would be grateful if you could wash these for me.

-Of course,Rin,you be good until I come back.

-Hay!

-You there! A voice made everyone stop.

As Shiloh turned her head and saw the boy in red,something as a lightningbolt strucked her. Their eyes met and it was like an ocean of memories started moving violently. She couldn't believe her eyes how much he had changed,what a powerful aura moved around him and how imposing he was. No one around him counted anymore,he was the only light of her eyes.

-Inu…Yasha? She hesitated at first,her voice was shaking,her lips not wanting to seal,gazing at him in shock.

-You… His golden eyes stopped from blinking.

Her scent caught him like a tornado,all his childhood memories flashed before him.

-You know this woman,InuYasha? Miroku asked as he watched him being as shocked than ever.

-She is so beautiful…Kagome said looking at the tall woman who couldn't take her eyes off from the hanyou.

-I…don't…

Shiloh let down what she was carrying and tried to step towards him in a shy manner. One sudden move and he would've pulled out Tetsusaiga.

-It is normal for you to not remember me,but only my scent,InuYasha.

-Who...who are you? His hand was far from touching the sword as he normally did.

-I advice you to not use that. She pointed at his hand. My name is Shiloh,and I looked after you when you were a child. I watched you growing up.

They were all in shock: Kagome,Sango,Miroku and Shippo. They looked at her as if she was a ghost. Kagome turned to InuYasha who was stunned. No one ever expected to hear such words.

-Pardon me for interfering…Shiloh,but I sense you have a secret jewel shard.

-Huh? This? Shiloh took out the shard from her kimono and showed it to the girl. Here,you can have it,I have no use of such. And she threw it without second thoughts or questions. InuYasha,may I please hold you in my arms? Just for once.

-Uh…huh…

He did not know,he had no idea but he trusted her,that scent was not to be mistaken. It was her,and he had so many questions which never found their answers,but now it was time.

She opened her arms and embraced the boy,at first she could've barely touch him to not break anything but then her grip became tighter. After all these years she was finally able to hold him,to feel him. A tear ran down her face,her heart started beating so fast,it almost ripped her chest.

«Sesshomaru. She smells like him.» InuYasha thought as he kept her in his arms. His brother's scent was all over her and this made him ask himself what was the connection between such woman to his heartless,ruthless brother.

-So many years have passed and you turned out to be so handsome. She said as she looked deep into his shy eyes,that suddenly faced the ground. Son of the west.

Those words,those words ran shivers down his spine. They sounded so familiar,he used to hear them when he was a child,as if the wind lured them by his ears every night before he felt asleep.

After his mother died,when he was still too young to understand,he was left alone in a cruel world. A world that was not a place for a hanyou,a place where humans hated and feared demons. A place that was never safe to live in. The forest became his home since he ran from the village princess Izayoi used to live. He often wondered how did he escaped alive from so many terrible demons that hunted him down? His mother told him,long ago,that his father was an honorable general and ruler,a powerful dog daiyōkai and a very handsome man,and that he was his second son,his older brother being Sesshomaru. She even said to him to look after his older sibling after she'll be gone from this world,to create a strong bond like their father wanted. After her death,as he grew older he did went to search for Sesshomaru and had the luck to meet him,only…his brother did not want him near. The demon hated everything InuYasha was and blamed him and his human mother for the death of their father. "Half-breed" was one of the names the prince of the west gave to his insignificant sibling,making InuYasha hate what he was.

After years he stopped trying to become friends with Sesshomaru and now every meeting they have is consumed in battle.

The last drop that made the daiyōkai want death to InuYasha was the choice their father made after he died: Tenseiga to be given to Sesshomaru and InuYasha to have Tetsusaiga.

The night when Inu no Taisho died,before rushing to save his woman and new born son,him and Sesshomaru had a conversation where Sesshomaru demanded Sounga and Tetsusaiga to be handed to him. Two powerful swords the general had in possession.

Sesshomaru never knew how to use power,he only seeked it. His father tried to make him understand that having a powerful sword,without being worthy of using it,is just a useless blade. Power is when you can kill someone but you don't. It hurt his father seeing his son so blinded by this lust of having power,of willing two swords that together brought chaos. As a choice,he left Sesshomaru Tenseiga,a sword much more important than he ever thought. He wanted his son to finally understand why he did what he did and how usefull it will come to him.

Unlike his father,Sesshomaru has a burning hate towards humans,finding them disgusting worthless creatures,and the fire of hate grew more when he found out InuTaisho was going to have a child with a human. He felt abandoned and betrayed by the one he looked up to. He lost his love for his father but not his respect. A human was no match for a demon,a mortal should not be in any relations with a youkai. But his feelings changed,for only a bit,when he met Rin. Since the little girl came in his life,everyone felt a slight change in his attitude. He stopped being as cold as ice,he had something to look after,someone to protect,someone who was not Shiloh.

Finding hard for any o them to interrupt such a moment,Sango took a deep breath and in her soft voice,she asked with kindness.

-What if we settle down some place so you two can have a talk?

-Oh,good idea! How about by the river? I have some clothes to wash.

The fox replied smiling wide looking back at the woman who took Rin in,also picking up the basket she had let down on the ground.

-Let me…carry this for you… InuYasha tried to find his words while taking the wooden object from her arms.

He was so shy and nervous,just like a child. Kagome couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening but it was such a beautiful moment she couldn't help but smile,along with her companions.

-If you stroke her butt,I will not save you. Sango said to the monk who was clearly thinking of such a thing.

-Me?! Sango,please,it is only yours my hand loves to touch. And he indeed stroked the girl's behind but as expected,a hard slap stopped him.

-Why you lecherous monk!

-Wait,Sango,don't kill him here! People are starring. Kagome tried to calm the spirits down before Sango would've hit Miroku with Hiraikotsu.

As Shiloh and InuYasha walked together before the others,she took advantage of this opportunity to ask him some questions.

-I see you have quite the gang. A monk,a demon slayer,a tiny fire demon that is too much for my heart to bare and a child fox demon,but…who is that girl? I sence she has the aura of a priestess but her clothes...

-She is from somewhere called "modern days". She is the reincarnation of Kikyo.

Sadness was heard in the boy's voice as he said the name of the woman who hurt him the most and Shiloh sensed it,getting closer to him,placing an arm over his shoulders.

-I understand,and what is with the shard she wanted?

-The Sacred Jewel was shredded to pieces and now we're on a hunt for Naraku and we're gathering the shards that he is using to turn everything into evil.

She knew who Naraku was but did not want to talk much about him. She just nodded and kept on walking.

-It seems you're holding old Tetsusaiga pretty close to you.

-…yes.

-Poor thing,looks so old,the handle looks worn out.

She touched the sword's handle without being rejected,thing that made everyone stop and look in surprise. InuYasha looked down at her hand in shock.

-H-how did you do that?

-Do what? Shiloh asked having no clue of the sword's story.

-How did it let you touch it? You're a demon,demons can't touch it.

-…oh… She took her hand off from the sword looking back at it and at InuYasha. I did not know,your father used to let me train with it when I was a teenager.

-My…father?

He was stunned more than ever. Every word the woman spoke was like a bomb for him. His jaw dropped with every sentence,she was more than he thought she is.

-You knew my father?

-Of course,he is the one that told me to look after you and to take care of you. I did my best for nothing to happen to you. He raised me like his own daughter,he trained me,what I know now is from him. She would've wanted to continue but seeing InuYasha so blown away,she couldn't help but grab his face. You're so adorable when you're surprised.

He smiled wide showing his fangs,his cheeks becoming red.

-Is he…shy? Kagome asked also surprised. He's turning red as his clothes.

-I wouldn't mind getting a compliment by such a fine woman like her. Miroku replied.

-The only thing you'll going to get from her will be a road to the afterlife if you dare to touch her. Sango looked irritated at her friend.

-Guys I think it's better for us to sit under this tree and let them stay near the lake,they have a lot to catch up on.

-You're right,Kagome.

-Ninja food! Shippo jumped up and down as they settled under a tree and saw Kagome opening her backpack.

-Here you go,Shippo. A bag of chips the girl handed to the eager young fox demon.

By the lake,Shiloh and InuYasha sat on the grass,the woman preparing the clothes she needed to wash. His dreamy eyes couldn't be taken off from her. Her mystical glow mesmerized him,but still,there was his brother's scent who slightly bothered him.

-Say…Shiloh…about my father…how was he like?

-Your father was one one the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. Powerfull,strong,tall,massive actually,intelligent,calm,understanding,fun,warm. He was a ruler. He knew how to use his power,he respected humans,he loved your mother and he loved you from the very beginning. He fought for you and princess Izayoi so that you two could live…

A tear slightly ran down her cheek as she remembered the mighty demon,and quick turned her head from InuYasha,but he heared the sorrow in her voice. Somehow he wanted to confort her,to hug her or even a hand on the shoulder but couldn't.

-You see,InuYasha,my parents died a long time ago,when I was,let's say,12 years old. My father and mother were both fox demons,and my father knew yours,they fought together many times,so that from a very young age,my father used to leave me at the castle to play with your brother. Your father looked after me and said that one day I will be strong and is willing to train me in becoming such. When my parents died,he took me in and raised me like one of his own. He raised me,trained me and loved me as if I was his child. I've been through a lot and my eyes saw many things that now have no meaning of telling. She let out a sigh and kept quiet for a moment. All those memories kept getting back.

InuYasha felt her sadness and reached out a hand for her but as close as he was of touching her,he stopped.

-When InuTaisho found out he will become a father,again,a fire started burning in his eyes and his thirst for doing everything he could for nothing to hurt you and your mother kept on growing. You never met him,he died when you were born but believe me when I tell you this,his blood runs through your veins and I never saw him that happy as he was at the time you were growing inside your mother's womb. He is very proud of you,boy,and he looked up for you when I wasn't able anymore. Some time,before he would've meet his death,he told me to take care of you,and I did. You might remember those moments,from when you were little,and terrifying demons chased you,everytime when you ran and hide,they disappeared. That warm smile of her that she gave him as she turned to him was like honey poured over his heart. I protected you as if you were my child and it broke my heart when your mother died and you were all alone in a world where there are two types: demons and humans and you were both of them,I can imagine how hard it was and still is for you to find your place but,InuYasha,you are different,and you are wonderful. You have a human heart and demon blood,you,my dear,will fulfill all your dreams. You are more powerfull than most demons I met.

The piece of clothing she was holding suddenly dropped from her hands when the hanyou tightly hugged her from behind. He started shaking as soon as his emotions had let themselves flow through his body and tears slided down his cheeks.

She felt everything that was going inside his fragile heart so she turned and embraced him as warm as a mother,petting his head as she rested her face on in.

-I know,I know…everything is alright,I am here now. Shiloh whispered as he tried to get it all out of his system.

-Thank you,for everything.

-Schh…my boy,you are in my arms now,everything is going to be fine.

Those that stood under the tree were deeply touched by the image they were seeing and speechless. None of them could've find a word to say.

-I used to sing you a lullaby every night to make you fall asleep,I always looked for you and found you and from the trees I sang softly for your gentle ears and the wind brought my words to you so you,child,could fall asleep peacefully.

-The voice that made me feel safe.

-I feel bad for asking her for the jewel shard,it was not nice of me. Kagome thought out loud making Miroku and Sango look at her.

-What do you mean? The girl asked back.

-I don't know,it was an intimate moment between them and I popped out of nowhere like "hey,give me the shard"…

-Oh I know she didn't mind,Kagome,she did not got mad. The monk assured his friend. And eitherway,she gave it to you like it was nothing,and a demon as powerful as her,she sure doesn't need it. Her aura is strong.

-She's a fox demon. Shippo said crossing his arms. She's one of the most powerful kind. Judging by her stature she is coming from the north,don't know what brings her here though.

-She is quite tall…and with nice curves.

-For how long do you intend to look at her back,monk? The demon slayer asked being really close to punching him.

-Ayay Sango,I was just looking! No need to get angry. He tried to calm her down by smiling really wide giggling.

-So,Shippo,what can she do? Kagome asked the small fox.

-Well from what I know she can control fire and can be as strong as InuYasha's brother,Sesshomaru. She is immune to any poison,no spell has effect on her,likes to use men to satisfy her needs.

At the hearing of the last words,Miroku's interest started showing.

-Satisfy her needs,you say? Hmm,maybe she's willing to bear my child.

-The only thing she's willing to bear is your head on the tip of her sword. Sango's tone was bitter and sarcastic. That sword she carries is not an ordinary one. If I'm not mistaken is one of the swords that's capable of bringing hell on earth.

-What do you mean,Sango? Everyone was curious of the answer and looked at the demon slayer with wide eyes.

-When I was little I read about the three swords that it's said to have been forged in the underworld. Their names are Sō'unga or "The Sword of Death and Hell",Muramasa known as "The Demon Blade" and Mugenjin the "Unlimited Blade". She has Muramasa,which's blade is in fact red and it's a blood thirsty one. It can slay any demon and unlike other swords,the blade doesn't rust due to its long exposure to blood,it actually feeds with it. More,once a demon is sliced with it,the soul is absorbed into the blade making it posses the demon's power and she can summon it from the dead to use its powers in a battle. It's really sharp,it can cut through leaves with any effort yet again,it's not as powerful as Sō'unga. All three of them choose their masters and it needs a strong yōkai to control one because they all posses a soul.

All of them starred at Sango as if she was a witch. Her knowledge captivated and scared them at the same time. Kagome couldn't help but wonder and look at the woman that kept InuYasha tight in her arms.

-But she looks so harmless…

-Don't be fooled,Kagome,she's more than you can imagine. And that sword is capable of breaking InuYasha's.

-What?! The girl turned to her friend petrified.

-Yes,it can break it as easy as it can cut through a body.

-Well that means that InuYasha must keep his mouth shut in order to not get his butt kicked. Shippo always liked to make fun of InuYasha and never missed a chance to say such things.

-I don't think so,he's too quiet at the moment to say something that can start a fight.

-You're probably right,Kagome.


	4. SOH - AL IV

Their moment didn't last long as Shiloh got back on washing the clothes she had to. But her hands were covered by InuYasha's. He couldn't even look at her but wanted to help in any way.

-I can do this myself,you can just sit and tell me interesting things that happened in your journey. How you sliced demons and met your friends.

-Hmpfh…well…she kinda broke Kikyo's spell she put on me 50 years ago when she sealed me to a tree. A demon centipede was crushing her around me and in order to kill it I asked her if she can pull out the arrow from my chest. As she released me I slayed it and went for the Secret Jewel,when I got it,Kikyo's sister,old Kaede had put this beans necklace around my neck and told Kagome to say a word in order to stop me,and now she uses it everytime I do or say something she doesn't like or is annoyed by me.

-Something like a trigger word? What is it?

-Sit…

-Si- InuYasha started moving his arms like crazy to stop Shiloh from saying that word. He was afraid it might work. What?

-Don't say it,it hurts me when she shouts "sit",and if it works for you too I will make a hole in the ground.

-Oh…I see. Well your father was a dog demon so you are also a dog let's say so that word is used in quite a correct way. I think your brother could need a necklace like yours,just in case he's misbehaving.

-It's no way you could put this around his neck and if you could,the jerk would just rip it off and kill you.

-Such a pathetic necklace is not suitable for this Sesshomaru. Shiloh tried to do an impression of the demon,making InuYasha laugh. Don't laugh,little brother,I,Sesshomaru,will not spare your life.

-He's awful,I don't understand who would ever have feelings for him. He is heartless and narcissistic,he cares only for himself,and that servant of his,Jaken,tried ot steal my Tetsusaiga.

-Sesshomaru can't handle Tetsusaiga without getting his hand burned.

-Say…I don't want to be rude or something but I sense his scent all over you.

-Oh great now I smell like a selfish dog,no offence.

-None taken.

-I'm not going to lie to you,InuYasha,so I will tell you the truth. I travel with him.

InuYasha's facial expression changed to a blanc one. He was not expecting to hear such a thing.

-And you will be surprised but he is not as heartless as you think he is.

-There is nothing you can tell me that will make me change my opinion about him.

-Do you know that little girl that is with him? Rin is her name,and he brought her back to life with Tenseiga.

He pricked his ears when she told him that. His brother,Sesshomaru,to care enough to use the sword in order to bring life back into a mortal body? No,it couldn't be HIS brother Shiloh was just talking about. Sesshomaru that he knows would kill any human in his way with only one sword swing. He would take their lives not give it back.

-No no no,you're mistaking,my brother would never do such a thing. He's too stupid,he doesn't know how to use that sword,he hates it,he tried to take Tetsusaiga just because he is frustrated and blinded by jealousy that father left him Tenseiga and not Tetsusaiga. He tried to kill me because of his foolishness! And he calls me an idiot,like he's smarter or something…

-InuYasha! Her slaying tone scared the boy who turned pale.

-Y-yes?

-Don't talk like that about him. He is afterall your brother and believe it or not,he does care about you. I don't want to change anything between you and him by saying this but he saved your life. You don't remember it because he made sure you will forget that night,and I will not get into details by saying when and how and why. All it matters is that,even if he acts cold he does have feelings for you and wouldn't want you to be killed,he can't risk letting you die,he already lost his father. He fights you because he is testing you,to see how strong you are,and maybe because of his obsession with "I'm bigger,I'm better". He will say something like "if you're going to die,it will be because of my hands" but deep down inside he knows that loosing you would be too much. He is not a bad person,I'm saying this because I can see through his heart and what's in it,well,sometimes.

She was speaking of him with kindness and warm in her voice. Her respect and admiration for Sesshomaru has no bounderies,even though she sometimes hates him but that did not changed her way of seeing him.

-Believe it or not,he lost interest in Tetsusaiga. He understood his father's will and stopped wanting it,but he will not stop teasing you. Now all I want from you is to forget we had this conversation next time you'll meet him and be yourself. I know you have quite the big mouth.

The boy couldn't think for a second how true these words are but he believed Shiloh without doubting her. He trusted her more than anyone else,he never saw her but knew her from the beginning,she was present,there,behind him,since he was born.

He regretted now,thinking that he had cut off his brother's arm but at the same time tried to not bother too much. It was in the past.

-You can go sit with your friends if you want.

-Nah,I'm good,they can wait. Hey…about the little girl,how is Sesshomaru behaving?

-Very well,he keeps her away from danger,she never saw "Lord Sesshomaru" transforming,barely saw him fight. She is aware of his power but what surprises me is that she is not afraid of him. That child does not know what fear is. I was not there when he brought her back to life,he only related to me what happened. He actually got her a new kimono and this two headed dragon demon who carries her on its back. When I first met her she refused to talk. The poor child,she watched as her parents and brother got killed,kids from the village kept beating her and called her names. After that incident between you and Sesshomaru,Sesshomaru found his rest in a forest and tried to regain his powers,she saw him and brought him food and water. She trusted him,she did not fear him,more,she smiled at him. Sesshomaru is the one who taught her how to talk again,how to trust someone once more. I too talked to her everyday and tried to get close to her but there was no place for me into her world,yet,as I saw her looking for your brother everytime she was in my company.

InuYasha couldn't stop Shiloh from talking,he did not want to. The way she was relating everything was like a bedtime story but Sesshomaru she was talking about was not the one he knows and it was hard for him to imagine such a brother.

-The girl has an amount of respect for the one that brought her back to life. And to be honest,for an 8 year old is pretty strong,travelling with two daiyōkai and getting her own food and putting up with Jaken every day.

-I know that Sesshomaru sometimes leaves-

-Yes,he leaves with either Jaken,alone or with me. I usually preffer to stay with Rin,I raise her like my own,you can't imagine what a joy she is. Sometimes Sesshomaru leaves and I get to stay with Rin and Jaken,and I swear,that green thing doesn't know when to shut up and brags about his lord as if he's the only one on this earth and keeps on saying these flattering things how perfect and ravishing and handsome your brother is and how good he is willing his swords and how kind he is for accepting him on his journey and how devoted he is to Sesshomaru and so on. Thinking about it I start to think Jaken developed a crush on your brother. But if I'm looking better at what's going on,Jaken really takes a lot from Sesshomaru,he is annoying but he would give his life for him. As if it counts…Shiloh let out a sarcastic cough. He's alright but makes me want to punch him or set him on fire. Little do I need to say that Sesshomaru punches him really bad.

-Hah! I too have an annoying little brat on my back who gets all my punches!

-Really?

-Yes. Oi! Shippo! InuYasha turned to his friends shouting after the young fox.

-What?!

-You're a pain in the ass and the next demon we'll fight,I'm gonna give you to him so he'll can eat you! We don't need weak links in our crew!

-You will not! Kagome will protect me!

-InuYasha… Kagome knew what was about to come and tried to keep her calm.

-He's just showing off,Kagome,don't bother. Miroku moved his hand up and down trying to make the girl understand that it's useless to get angry.

InuYasha walked up the hill where his friends were and punched Shippo in the head,making him get a lump which hurt the little demon.

-As I was saying-

-Why do you always have to punch me? Do you have anger issues?! You've got problems! And again,Shippo got another lump on his head. His crying made Kagome get up and shout the words InuYasha feared the most.

-InuYasha,sit!

His fall was so hard,his body made a hole in the ground and shaked it at the same time,making Shiloh raise her eyebrows in surprise while watching them,but then again thinking she really needs that necklace for Sesshomaru.

-The beautiful ones are always the crazy ones… She said to herself minding her business.

An argument started and shots were fired as InuYasha and Kagome shouted at each other as their friends watched not knowing if they should interfere or not.

-Miroku should we –

-No,Sango,it would be too soon. Let's wait.

The monk had no intention into stopping them,it was too entertaining,scary but entertaining.

-SIT! Again the word made InuYasha kiss the ground,and this time it hurt even those around. You are so stubborn! Agh InuYasha why do I even bother with you?

-I told you to stop saying that word! It hurts,my organs are crushes and my bones are on the verge of breaking. Stop! Using! That! WORD! The hanyou kept raising his tone.

«Why am I a part of this…?» Shiloh thought as she tried to not pay much attention to what was happening behind her. «He indeed has a big mouth but to treat him like that…» After she was done with washing all the kimonos,she stood up from the river side and headed towards the group,holding the basket.

-Excuse me but can I talk to you? The fox pointed with her sight to the school girl.

-M-me?

-Yes,you,in private. And she left,walking before her.

Kagome had no other choice but to follow the demoness with fear pumping inside her chest. The look she gave her was too cold and that ment that something seriously bothered Shiloh.

-Tell me,Kagome,what is the deal between you and InuYasha?

-I…erm…you see,me and InuYasha –

-Speak faster,young girl. As Shiloh turned her head in an angry manner,her fangs were clearly seen by the teen.

«She's scary.» Kagome's mind thought,and indeed,she was scary,it made her blood turn into ice. She fought and faced many demons in this journey but never had she felt like Shiloh made her. This daiyōkai had something evil within her,in her heart,in her eyes,in her smile and in her aura. She was more terrifying than Sesshomaru.

-I see,you can't find your words,fine then. But I should let you know that I will never tolerate someone to talk to InuYasha like that,not to say with that tone.

-But I –

-Silence. I know he is stubborn but you have to be grateful you're not traveling with his brother,like I do. That one is much more than InuYasha. My suggestion is to not give him any attention and let him do his actions.

-He never understands…

-And you do,human? This short question almost cut through Kagome's skin like a knife.

The girl gasped and looked petrified at the woman before her. As friendly and human she perceived her at first,she turned out to be nothing as such. In her eyes,Shiloh began to transform into Sesshomaru's female version: cold,bitter and stinging with every word.

-Never mind. It seems I can't get a word out of you. Read my lips: you come from a different world than this one,you have no knowledge of the things that happen here,you are in no form what so ever to talk to him like that. I raised him,and when you shouted at him,I will not lie,I wanted to rip your heart out. He is like my son. You are lucky you're his friend and that he has feelings for you,otherwise…things would've not looked too pretty for you,my dear.

Iceberg. That was what Kagome transformed into once she heared those shredding words. At that moment she did not know wether to reply or to just keep her mouth shut,or better,run back to the guys.

-So,where can I find a necklace like the one InuYasha wears? His brother needs one too.

«Whaaat?! Is she kidding me right now? How can she go from an extreme to the other one? A second ago she was ready to cut my head off and now she's asking me about InuYasha's beads? What is this? Some kind of sick jokes? Am I on hidden camera?...oh my God what shall I say?» As Kagome's mind was spinning like a tornado trying to understand Shilo's mood wings,how she changed from a death stare to an innocent smile,at the same time,she did not have an answer.

-You see…Shiloh,those beads InuYasha has are somewhat of a spell,they were put around his neck by old priestes Kaede,maybe she can help you.

-That means I have to drag the dog with me. By the way,what is with that monk? He's starring since he saw me.

-That's Miroku's way of admiring. She tried her best to cover her confussion with a wide smile thinking if Shiloh was actually crazy.

-I am not crazy,my girl.

-Wha-what? «Did she just read my mind?»

-Yes I did,and I'm still doing it.

-You're still doing what? «Just what the Hell is going on? Kagome stop thinking!»

The fox daiyōkai let out a disappointed sigh and them giggled.

-You humans are so easy.

-DEMON!

A sharp scream came from the village announcing the presence of a demon who rushed to destroy everything in its way. All the people started running,saving theirselves,women taking their children away with them as men remained to fight.

-I knew the air changed its smell. Shiloh said on a bored tone. Oh well…

-Kaze no Ki –

-InuYasha! Her voice stopped the hanyou in the middle of his act as she dragged out Muramasa from its shield and in a blink of an eye,as the blade sent a pulsation,with a swing of the hand,the demon has became nothing but a rain of body parts and blood. The calm she spread around her was nothing but the beginning of a storm.

They all looked at her with admiration but terrified at the same time. The sword's aura was as black as the abyss and it's blade red as her flaming hair.

-Is she…possessed? The monk asked while she was standing there doing nothing,the evil wind moving her hairs from back to front.

-It's possible for the sword to have possessed her – But shortly the ground started moving violently before Sango could've finished her sentence. What is happening?!

Knowing what was about to come,more,knowing Rin was feet away from her,Shiloh thrusted her sword in the ground,right away another pulsation,this time stronger and maleficent,pierced through the soil and from underneath it,like an earthquake,a number of demons raised in pieces. As their fell like rocks,the last one,the powerful one came to life.

-The sacred jewel shard! Kagome shouted as she senced and saw the piece shining.

-I see it! InuYasha rushed to be the hero.

He ran and jumped pointing his mighty sword into the demon's direction invoking Tetsusaiga's power. Shiloh this time did nothing,just took her sword and ran to the village to leave the basket,which surprisingly was intact and the clothes had no blood stains on,and to take Rin away. The little girl finished her bath and lunch minutes before the creatures appeared.

-Shiloh-sama! Rin screamed in her arms hiding her face inside her chest.

She was scared and Shiloh knew it. The terror in those big brown eyes were like a stab to her,so she rushed her way out of the village,behind her living a barrier which proctected the humans hiding in the forest from any harm.

Now InuYasha and his friends were left to take care of the demon. Struggling not for too long,they put an end to it,taking the shard out of its body.

-I got it. The teenega girl said excited as she put the piece in the small jar the carries.

-…yeah…

The silver haired boy looked behind him with wondering eyes,asking where did his angel went and if he will ever see her again. Saving Rin was her main goal,killing the first demon and showing the others was just something that she choose to do to get some time to reach the human girl. The wind started moving everything in its way,the sky turned grey. Soon rain drops started falling heavily on the stained ground,the villagers returning to their homes and the others rushing to find a shelter. Only InuYasha remained,nature soaking his clothes with her tears.

Between the trees,Shiloh walked,covering the child from any drop of water.

-You smell so good,I could eat you up.

-Thank you! The little ray of sun smiled warmly to the demon. I saved you,Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken some food but –

-Oh child,don't worry,you are more important. She placed a soft kiss on Rin's forehead and then looked back how the village was nowhere to be seen.

«We will meet again,my love.» Shiloh softly said inside her mind,slightly curving her lips upwards.

On another road,far away,Sesshomaru was resting under a tree which's mighty branches kept away the rain from pouring over him as it became heavier and heavier,as if it was a waterfall.

-Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken's voice cracked the silence of the forest.

-What is it? He asked calmly,turning to his servant.

-Would've been better if we had told lady Shiloh where we headed?

-She can find her own way to us. Sesshomaru rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

Jaken had always wondered what was this mighty demon he was seving thinking about. How he will build his empire or how he will conquer all the west,or probably how charming he is? Actually none of that. His mind was set on the woman that had been his companion for years. The woman who placed a fire inside his heart which now did not let him be in peace,the one who made him desire,lust for something his hand could touch. He wanted to feel that soft skin melting over his,to make her short of breath,to hurt her in a way that would make their blood rush through their veins as they wanted more. Sesshomaru craved in silence for that body of hers,his mind never letting him settle. Why? How? How can a woman distract one's mind? What was he truly feeling? Just a need to satisfy a pleasure or was it love? The wish of having her by his side forever? To forge an empire where she would rule next to him as queen and beare his heir. Unlike Shiloh,he lacks in the desire of consuming himself in a mating ritual but always had be drawn by how familiar she was with carnal delight,surprising being for him the fact that she never became a mother.

As much control as he always had over his body,the erotic beauty and grace of the fox daiyōkai caused his animalic instincts to come out. Their physical fights that occured before and after Jaken's service were mostly driven by their opposite characters,their need of making theirselves clear who is more dominant,but mostly,his aggressiveness came from his desire of pinning her down letting her know his weight,behind this,sex being the main motive.

When Shiloh used to live with him at his mother's palace,as kids,the queen often asked her son if he has any interest in the girl. The emperess,as Inu no Taisho,loved her dearly,she in fact considered her as the daughter she never had and teached her many things that would later help Shiloh in life. Like she did with Sesshomaru,she asked Shiloh too if she has feeling regarding the prince but the answer showed she was just interested in him as a friend and that she would never see herself beside him for her entire life due to his coldness and lack of comunication,always being an arrogant loner. Of course the mother laughed being entertained by the child's answer but she knew that one day they will not bare to be kept appart. Even the great general thought the same and secretly planned a wedding for his stubborn son and adopted daughter. They were a match made in Hell since they saw each other for the first time. Their elements,fire and ice,clashed together ready to bring chaos,never finding their rest. Shiloh brought the best out of Sesshomaru,always challenging him physically and intelectual.

«Why can't I reach out to her? Why is not my body reacting to what my mind wants?»

He looked so calm on the surface but inside he was drowning in thoughts,blaming himself for being so distant and cold all these centuries. How could he show her that indeed he felt for her when he had no idea how to open up. His mother and father were nothing like him. He shut himself emotionally since the first day,not accepting love or pity from anyone. His parents had a rough time raising him and his silence was one of the biggest misteries they encountered.

Those cold soul eating eyes of his never showed emotion,grief or pain. His conversations consisted in short or vague sentences,those to whom he had addressed them had to figure the answer himself.

Those times he laughed,as a child,were the most precious ones his parents ever took part of. The sound of pure love and happiness which now has faded away as if it died and he buried it.

«How I wish he would talk more. This silence treatment is killing me! If I could read his mind to know what he's thinking about…» Jaken let out a sad sigh moving his tiny feet. «I'm bored but because of this rain I can't do anything.» He realized that everytime he was left alone with Rin,that little girl,as annoying he thought she is,filled his time,not letting him get bored. He forgot how spending time with his lord was. The monotony was making him sigh at every couple of breaths.

-Jaken. Sesshomaru said shortly.

-Huh? Yes,milord! The green demon stood up ready to serve his master.

-Stop with the sighs. You're annoying.

-Y-yes milord. My apologies… «I don't understand him. He's so irritated lately,what's bothering him?»


	5. SOH - AL V

Hours later,the rain had not stopped,only its pace. Some dropps fell on Sesshomaru under the weight of the water that fell from the sky on everything around. He did not reacted in any way,for Jaken it looked as if he was asleep. So peacefull,such a beautiful image. If someone would've asked the servant to describe his lord,he would've said he is the calm before the storm. You never know what wrath lies underneath this pale beauty and its striking perfection.

«When is that woman returning? Should I wake him up? Or maybe not,he will shorten my life with 100 years,but I'm so bored,and this rain looks like it doesn't want to stop.» Jaken tried his best not to let out a sigh,not wanting to wake up the one resting near him.

-Sesshomaru-sama! A high pitched voice came from a distance. Its excitement want undoubteble,it was Rin.

-Ah! Milord,the girls have returned! The little green demon stood up waiting.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned his head. He saw how the little girl waved in joy her hand as she was getting closer,carried by Shiloh. But a mix of scents disturbed his smell,one of them was the most familiar,which made him frown. Like Jaken,he also stood up,both the woman and the girl approaching.

Shiloh was as wet as possible,as if she fell into a river. The vivid colors of the clothes turned dark and her hair lost its volume and shine but the child was the one who was dry and that was all that mattered.

-Look what the cat brought in.

-Good one,Jaken. The woman smiled and put Rin down next to Sesshomaru where it was dry.

-Where have you been? The silver haired demon asked looking serious at her.

-In a village where Rin bathe and ate good normal human food. Right,kid? She messed up the girl's hair in a playfull way smiling proud.

-Yes! And then these demons appeared and lady Shiloh saved everyone! She's fierce,Sesshomaru-sama! Rin's excitement and admiration were overwhelming for Shiloh who couldn't stop smiling.

-No need to worry,Sesshomaru –

-Sit.

-Excuse me? She looked at him somewhat offended by his short quick reaction.

-Sit down,you're wet. We're leaving after the rain stops.

The fox understood,he was trying to be protective,to show that he cared. Not saying anything else in return,she laid down on the ground squieezing out all the water her hair soaked.

-I'm surprised you did not ate Jaken as you waited for us.

-Wha-a-a-at?! Lord Sesshomaru did you intended to eat me?

-Shut up,Jaken. You wouldn't be enough for my hunger.

-Sesshomaru-sama,I saved some food for you and Jaken and lady Shiloh but I couldn't take it with me. I know you don't eat human food but it's just…you never eat with us I thought you're hungry.

He was touched by her intention but for him all it mattered was that she was clean and not starving. Also,beside the mixed scents Shiloh was reeking off,he did not sensed the shard she had with her when she left.

-You got rid of the shard? Sesshomaru looked down at her arching an eyebrow softly.

-There was this girl,Kagome,who collects them. I had no use of it so I gave it away.

The name jarred upon his ear making him lose all interest in continuing the conversation. It was clear,she had met InuYasha.

Slowly the rain stopped and the sky was clear again. Shiloh placed Rin on Ah-Un and let Jaken walk next to her as she went to Sesshomaru. The two together,side by side,made the little girl wonder as she cocked her head.

-Jaken-sama,do you think lord Sesshomaru is in love with lady Shiloh? The child whispered curiously.

-Don't be a fool,kid! Jaken immediately went on fire. It's impossible,he will never have feelings for any woman. He is a blood thirsty cold hearted demon,boiling with rage and fury,ready to kill everyone who stands in his way or those around him. «But now that I think about it and how changed he is lately,is it possible for lord Sesshomaru to feel something for that fox? What if Rin is right? Ah what does she know about love? She's only 8.»

But Shiloh couldn't keep her eyes off from the man walking next to her. That silver hair touched by the sun light looked just like a crystal. And he also gave her a look from the corner of his eye,a slight,barely visible,smile occurring on his lips but as he looked forward,that happy curve disappeared.

Their road was not to be interruptet by any events and so,as the dawn came,Sesshomaru found a place where they could spend the night,which was to bring some unpleasant tension.

-Rin,if you are hungry,go find yourself something to eat. The great dog told the girl as he looked at the sky that started getting darker,stars being sprinkled over it.

-Hay! The girl exclamed and ran to search for some mushrooms.

-I'll go after something to make the fire. Shiloh was waiting for an answer she will not get,so after seconds of waiting,she left.

-Milord,I can hear the sound of water running,are we near a river?

-I do not care,Jaken. Sesshomaru shut away from anyone once more,like he usually does,but his tone was harsh this time.

«Sheesh,he's cranky alright,what's gotten into him?» Jaken sat on the grass looking at his master how melancholic he was.

«That smell...curse that smell!» Sesshomaru clinged his fist,his claws piercing through his skin,dipping the tips in his blood. «Why am I not able to forget,to leave aside my hate for that half breed? A part of me wants to kill him,to bathe in his warm steaming blood but then again,it is our father's blood which runs through his veins,the same blood I have. What is the meaning of all this? Father,what were you thinking?»

-L-lord Sesshomaru...your...your hand,milord,it's bleeding! Jaken's words woke him up as he terrified pointed out to the red drops that fell on the ground.

Sesshomaru looked at the little creature and brought his hand before his eyes seeing the cuts he had made with his own nails. He could've poisoned himself if he was not carefull,the thought of his brother taking his mind away.

-Is it something bothering you,milord? Could I be at any help? Jaken humbly asked his lord,facing the ground.

His eyes not stood long on his servant as he walked away,far away,disappearing in the black of the forest. There was a battle going inside the demon,a riot about to explode into flames,and they could feel it. The weather was as unsettled as him,the wind violently passing through everything in its way.

«I could ask lady Shiloh but it wouldn't be proper of me...but I would give my life just to know what's going inside my lord's mind...»

-Jaken! The woman's soft voice came from the back as she let fall all the wood she brought for the fire. Where is Sesshomaru?

-I don't know,my lady,he just left,heading nowhere. Erm...my lady,I know it is not suitable of me to ask but -

-Out with it,Jaken,spare me the long talks.

-Yes,I'm sorry. My lady,is it possible for you to know what happened to lord Sesshomaru? He seems...not like himself for a while and I was wondering if you could help me.

-Sesshomaru,from since I met him,is a mistery. Don't bother too much with him,Jaken. His thoughts one day will flood his head and he will have to let them out eventually,and that means talking to someone. He indeed is an ocean full of secrets. Not even his parents managed to crack him.

-I understand...

-Don't be sad,little wimp. Her hand rubbed Jaken's head and then lit the wood on fire. Rin!

Jaken was left alone once more as Shiloh left to find Rin to bring her back. He let out a crushing sigh and looked to the sky. It was so beautiful but sad at the same time.

In another,far away,part,InuYasha and his friends were also sitting by a fire.

-Who was the woman from today,InuYasha? Your whole mood changed since you saw her. Miroku said quite curious.

-That woman took care of me as a child. His crushed and confussed heart was to be heard in his voice. They all looked at him with sad wondering eyes. Her name is Shiloh and she was raised by my father...

Something inside them made them feel a soft pain. They all knew the story InuYasha told them about his childhood and the only things they heard about his father were from the old flea,Myoga.

-It looked like you had an intimate moment with her by the river.

-Intimate? He asked Kagome not knowing what she was reffering to.

-I mean you both were really close and calm and somewhat sad at the same time.

-And she hugged you as a mother. Sango completed the teenager's sentence. You could've see and feel the love she has for you.

The hanyou looked at his friends then let down his head. They were right,when she embraced him it was as if he was in the arms of his own mother. So much warm and kindness he felt once his body met hers. There was sadness in her eyes that he saw but did not questioned it,reasons were enough.

The words she used to sing to him started coming back,in the back of his head,playing with the same melody her voice sent. No one wanted to interrupt InuYasha at that moment. Meeting the woman who protected him as her own crushed his heart. He looked up to the sky,like his brother was doing at the exact moment,both gazing at the moon,wondering. «At least we're under the same sky.» InuYasha said to himself.

Little by little,his friends fell asleep,he remaining the only one to look after them. But how could he concentrate when the craddle song was not giving him peace? Was his father who protected him through her and still is? For as long as he'll keep hold to Tetsusaiga,he will have the great general with him.


	6. SOH - AL VI

Hours passed,every living creature went to sleep to regain strength for next day. Shiloh was again sleeping next to Rin,protecting her with her own body. It was cold from the beginning and even if the fire was still breaking the wood that kept it running,she used the sleeve of her kimono to cover the child up.

When everything was at peace,Sesshomaru returned. He looked at Jaken who was close to making bubbles out of his nose and then at the two female presences. Rin was barely visible under the long sleeve,it was like she was drawning. He got closer to the woman and after moments of staring he leaned over her wanting to touch her face. As he reached out he stopped his hand but something in his mind kept telling him to fulfill his wish,instead,he took away some hairs that had fallen over her features. Those sharp pointy pixie ears of hers resembled his,and so,she felt his light touch as he moved his fingers over one. Right away he sensed her moving but it was too late,she had already opened her eyes.

She looked at him surprised,those gold eyes melting into his.

-What is it? Her soft whisper got to his ears.

-You swim in the scent of that half breed. I can smell him all over you.

Sesshomaru stood up after his tongue let out those bitter words. Shiloh was left stunned. She did not understood what was that made him so angry,after all he does not own her,so why would he react in such a way?

Slowly she got on her feet,covering once more the little girl with her kimono. Cold couldn't touch her skin as she couldn't feel it. As she wanted to speak out,Sesshomaru walked away leaving her with no other option than to follow him. The point where he had led her was the edge of the hill,in front of it a beautiful village sat under the moon light.

His grace was flowing and his stature enourmous. For Shiloh words played a big part into making her understand,communication was the key into letting her know what someone wanted and he was doing nothing but to confuse her.

The fox approached the silver beauty as grass got crushed under her every step.

-Sesshomaru,please,tell me,make me understand,what is going through your head? Your mind is one of the few I can't read. I tried,shamelessly telling you this,I tried to get inside it and hit myself over a blanc wall. I feel as if I can't reach you. You are here but far away at the same time. Your body is present,next to me,but mentally…What is it? Yes,I smell like your half brother. I do because I met him today,after years of keeping away. Am I to blame for having feelings towards a child who was left in my care? 50 years have passed since he was sealed to that tree,Sesshomaru! 50! He caught my scent and came after me. What was I supposed to to? Ignore him? Cut his head off like you would've did? Great demon,we feel different. We have different hearts beating inside out chests. Are you seriously just gonna stand there not saying or doing anything?!

She was clearly enraged by his lack of reaction. Her hands were moving desperately ,she wanted something from him. A word,a look,a move,anything,just so she could know she's not talking to the trees but to the one in front of her.

-You know,my lord,for someone who doesn't talk that much,you are really annoying. A pain in the ass to be exact! She stressed the last sentence pointing her finger towards him. Her frustration was making her hairs curl. Why are you not saying something? Talk to me!

It looked like the end of the road to her so she gave up,shrugging,not knowing what to say anymore. She looked at the ground lost in thoughts,a heavy sigh leaving her. Her hearing did not caught the steps of that who was now in front of her. Suddenly Shiloh felt something warm and fluffy placed on her shoulders and back – it was his white fur.

That was the moment when her body freezed. She looked up at that man,that demon. Something was different. His aura changed. The calm his presence gave away was as if it was embracing her. Those big eyes of his sparkled with desire,strucking deeply her heart. He smiled. Heaven stood in front of her. The angelic face left her speachless,words not making any sense inside her head.

Shiloh reached out to grab his face,her lips slightly opened as she gazed mesmerized at the gentle demon.

-Se... But she hesitated and walked away from him.

He was left there watching as she made one step after the other. His whole body felt weak and that smile turned into a straight line,his chest resting as he exhaled in silence.

-Next time,keep words to yourself for they annoy me.

She stopped and turned her head,giving him an angry look.

-"Annoy" you say. Fine then. Excuse me my lord for being such a weight on your shoulders. Maybe it is better for I to leave. She threw his fur in his direction,catching it with one move. You never knew how to show emotion,Sesshomaru,and you shall never learn! That despising look of hers showed anger and bitternes.

He grinned letting his head down but as he opened his mouth,his tone changed. Venom was to be spilled.

-Show emotion? Maybe it is you,Shiloh,who does not know what emotions are. Maybe you are afraid of them being shown to you.

She widely opened her eyes - he was right and she knew it. All her life she only gave and never received. She opened her heart to those she felt but when someone did the same for her,she would've walked away - as she did now.

She felt how her body was trapped,can't find a way to escape his stare and her blood boiled as it rushed through her veins. Her heart beated faster in fear,her skin was as cold as ice.

Sesshomaru knew what he had done and in a sick way he liked seeing her so vulnerable. He heared her every heart beat,every terrified breath.

-You will come with me tomorrow,Rin will stay with Jaken and Ah-Un.

-And what if I don't want to "come" with you ever again and end our journey here?

-You were always free to leave.

That was the last drop. Overwhelmed by emotions,she fell on her knees,hands covering her face,tears dripping from between the fingers.

-You monster... She cried barely catching her breath. She was crushed,maybe more than ever. You should've let me die in that cave! Why did you saved me?!

-Because I care for you! Sesshomaru raised his voice.

Shiloh stopped and revealed her face. She thought she did not heard well.

-I always did. I never wanted you to die,not next to me,not without knowing I tried to save you. You,Shiloh you are the heart that beats inside my chest. When I first saw you,life had another meaning. I seeked power,I wanted to be the next who will end up on the throne but after you,I understood there are other things ment to live for. I used to dream as a teen about you and I walking together in my mother's garden,your smile blossomed in my mind,your scent was all I wanted to breathe. Your mind and fighting skills matched mine,from all those who were there. I used to watch you from the shadows not knowing how to interact with you,not wanting to bother you. I wish you would understand how strong my feelings were and still are for you. You were always someone far too good for me to deserve and I do not know for who I suffered more: my dead father or you walking away.

His words were like a sad song to her ears,she could not let herself interrupt him so she just stood there listening. Sesshomaru was finally speaking his mind. Maybe the thoughts couldn't be kept inside anymore and were crushing his heart.

-After years in which I did not know anything about you,even started to think that you found your resting place,you came back. This time seeing you started a fire inside me,filled with desire,curiosity and happiness. I watched you sleep every night,I caressed your face as I almost let tears run down my cheeks,blaming myself for not being able to show you how much I care for you. I am a heartless,ruthless cold demon,emotions should not be shown. I am not as powerfull as I thought I am because I have let my heart be stolen by a woman,by you. I often looked at my father how happy and foolish he was when I was a child,how he treated my mother,and I never understood until...now.  
As he gave her one last look,she saw her running in his arms. He caught her letting himself down,keeping his hand on her head as she cried at his chest.

-Oh Sesshomaru...what a fool I am! Stupid idiot fool!

Her crying was as a desperate ask for forgiveness. Her claws ripped the fabric of his sleeves as she clenched her fists holding tight to him. The pain that held captive her body left as soon as he pulled her closer to him,pressing her body against his.

-This fire of passions drives us all mad,my dearest. His lips pressed over her head as he tried to calm her down but she was far from giving in.

-I feel hatered for you but not because you did me any wrong,because you don't know how to behave. You act so cold and selfish as if no one around you matters.

-There is where we are different and it will stay like it forever. Those from my kind never show emotions.

-But InuYa –

-That half breed has a human heart. Humans are pathetic creatures who are ment to suffer.

-Humans can take over a demon's heart.

Sesshomaru looked at her resentful. Afterall his father had fallen for a human and found his end as he fought for her life. The human that too kept a place in his heart was Rin. The light in his eyes faded as he started thinking if he will also follow his father in the house of death. What if he had to choose between Shiloh and the girl? How would he manage to save both? What would he have to do in order to keep them?  
Rin already got used with growing up between demons which was not something a child her age should do. Her trust in humans was killed when she saw her parents murdered and the only ones she had welcomed in her life were Sesshomaru,Jaken and Shiloh. She had new parents,a mother,a father and an annoying green brother. If asked,she would've said she would want to spend her whole life with her savior,until her last breath.

Shiloh,in his arms,felt everything that was happening in Sesshomaru's mind and heart and she too feared the day when something bad would've happen to the child that would've been beyond her powers.

The wind started becoming more violent,the seasons were changing,autumn rushed to come. Leaves rotated in the air as they fell from the trees. They understood each other just by looking at one another and Shiloh got up. With sad eyes she disappeared in the forest going back to where the others were sleeping and as she lied down next to Rin,she carefully took her in her arms,gently making the child a cocoon with her big kimono. She hold the young human to her chest huming a lullaby,protecting her from cold and nightmares.

Sesshomaru stood and wondered. She was weak,her powers drained,she somehow managed to lock down the evil demon that lied underneath the innocent face. Since she was a child she walked with the devil deep inside. But what happened now? She was as weak as a human. Maybe,he thought,it would be better if he would send her to his mother's,to stay at the palace during the winter.


	7. SOH - AL VII

Morning came as if it was never gone. Birds started singing,the clouds floated on the sky,nature was coming back to life,even if the sun refused to show itself. As it was decided,Shiloh left with Sesshomaru,Rin remaining in Jaken's care. Both couples went different ways,Jaken receiving orders to follow their path as for they will meet before the dawn.

Before leaving,Shiloh kissed the child's forehead and sat her on Ah-Un's back.

-Protect her or you shall not live to see the light of tomorrow.

-Y-yes my lady! The green demon bowed in fear and left.

The two daiyōkais walked through the forest,none of them speaking a word,not even looking at each other,just facing what was in front of them. A cold fresh air started making itself present as they approached the mountains. Their scent caught a strong miasma which came from the demon that lived inside the mountain they were about to walk its trail. The stinging smell made both of them frown in disgust,Shiloh even feeling nauseous. The scent was a mixture of rotten bodies,blood and burnt toxic plants.

The kimono served for her as a mask to stop the smell from sickening her. She was already feeling as if her powers left her body and those horrible scents mixed together almost made Shiloh colapse.

-Turn back if you can't continue.

-And to let you eat me alive pointing at me for the rest of my life how I left you with the tail between my legs? Hell no! She refussed with stubbornness to turn and leave. The cough that was caused by the miasma also made her feel as choking. That does it!

The vixen grabbed the handle of her sword and took it out from its shield. As she released it,the demon within the sword travelled through her body. She was weak and the doomed instrument was to capture her soul. Sesshomaru knew that if her soul and body were to end under the blade's spell,there would've been no turning point,her darkest,evilest,sadistic,blood thirsty true form would've taken over destroying what she was now.

Muramasa started pulsating bringing her senses to life. A deep breath she took as her hair started moving by the sword's will. A number of growles escaped from her as she struggled to contain the evil from rising,her fangs got bigger,her claus sharper but her hands trembled. Knowing that interfering would've brought serious injuries,even death to him,Sesshomaru had no other choice but to stand back and watch as his companion struggled with the monster in her to not show.

The tip of the blade was deeply pushed in the ground,Shiloh using it as a way of getting a hold of herself.

-You shall never control me. Her cracking voice whispered. Not for as long as I will be your master!

Her raging tone sounded in the entire area and a scream of anger made all the birds fly, a wave of power ruining the road they were walking on. A hit followed every inch of the trail, destroying it, cutting it in half,pieces of stones lying around. The sword,even if it created disaster,it eliminated the miasma.  
She was tired once more and barely caught her breath placing the sword back in its shield.

-And you wanted me to turn back. Her sarcastic smile received nothing but a "hmph" from the dog demon. You're pathetic,thinking that I will ever fall under this monster's spells and control. I am made of much more than nice clothes and red hair,Sesshomaru. Now let's hurry,shall we? We don't have all day and I don't want that awful miasma to come back any time soon.

-You talk a lot for someone who's powers are all drained out. Sesshomaru walked past her leading the way.

She looked at him confused but then her attention was brought by her right hand which was still shaking. It was true,indeed,that the sword tried to take control over her,she felt it,she felt how her heart was almost eaten by darkness and a wish for killing was being born. With Muramasa in her hands,controlled by it,she could kill Sesshomaru without any remorse. Her body keeps fighting the posessed blade for never letting her destructive form arise and everytime it leaves her soul scarred.

She could not bare,imagine,taking her dearest's life,bathe in his blood,eat his flesh and then hold his skull,madly laughing,completley out of her mind.

Her mother once told her,that it is said that one of the previous owners of the sword,a demon lord,lost his soul to the spirit within it and it made him murder his wife,children,vassals and those on his teritory. It took him 3 days and 3 nights to devour every one of them and the night after,as he was sleeping,the sword turned against him. It flew from the shrine it was put in and searched for the lord,as it found him,it decapitated him. The moon turned red and the wind that flew on the halls of his castle sounded like mad evil laughter which rised to the sky. After the massacre, it disappeared,it was a mystery how the lord got in its possession but it is said he found it somewhere in a cave. Its evil aura drawn him to it thinking he will have power over everything around but the truth was that the sword was thrown away from Hell to have its first red sacrifice,after returning to the dark pits of the underworld.

Thinking about it,Shiloh's fears became more stronger. She looked at the silver hair which waved as he walked and turned pale. Her mind started playing tricks on her making her imagine how would it be if those white locks would've been covered in hot blood. She stopped moving. Sesshomaru too stopped at a distance and turned to her,he was terrified. He had seen the images inside her mind and he was turned to stone.

-You...

Her breaths barely caught up as she blinked in fear. She knew what he had seen. Her eyes stopped on him and her mouth barely spoke.

-If I'll ever run to hurt you,behead me.

-Don't be a fool,I will no-

-Kill me right away! Please...set my soul free. Do it before I do you any harm or those around.

-I wanted to say I will not let myself defeated by a posessed version of you,more,killed. This Sesshomaru is a match for no one.

He continued his walk keeping in mind what she just said. That desperate cry-she was afraid. But how could he kill her? She is not like others but she would be only a beautiful appearance rotten on the inside,her true soul eaten by the monster.

-Sesshomaru.

Once again he stopped as he heared her fading voice and waited.

-If I'll die,destroy Muramasa. Don't let it come after you,I will be in no power to stop it.

He understood and looked at her with sad eyes. It hurt him to see her struggling like this but her wishes were clear and he was willing to fulfill them just so she could rest in peace.

-Let's go. The demon waited for her but before they left,his fingers moved away the messy hairs that covered her face. «You poor tormented soul.» Sesshomaru thought. «How could a pure creature as you be destined to a life of destruction?» Indeed,how could a happy child as Shiloh be condemned to such an ill fate? Why would a father give such a heavy responsability to his young daughter? Maybe he saw in her something others lacked in. Maybe indeed she has the power to tame the evil that feeds the sword. But the truth, even he did not know.

The woman gently grabbed his hand and shy, but full of love, kissed the back of his wrist. On the inside,his heart was crying but on the outside he was calm and touched by her.

-Could you just shut up and stop singing?! You are an annoying little brat,that's what you are. Jaken shouted frustrated at Rin who stopped singing. Finally, peace and quiet.

-You're the annoying one,Jaken-sama. The child always had something to say back to the forever-unsatisfied-loyal-servant. More, she even sticked her tongue out at him.

-What?! Why you... He tried to calm down squeezing the staff between his hands. Why do I even bother? I still don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru was fine with you following us. You are just a tiny human,a spoiled little girl who does not know her limits. Lord Sesshomaru should've been harsher on you so you could learn where the line is. But now that I think about it, lady Shiloh has something to do with your stay too,keh…Lord Sesshomaru can't say no to that woman…

Jaken turned and saw that Rin and Ah-Un were gone. Panic captured his body and then anger.

-Rin! Rin! You spoiled ungrateful brat,come back here! Where are you?! His tiny feet ran back to where he last saw them, Rin of course found herself something to do-catching fish to roast and eat. I am tired of taking care of you!

-Master Jaken! Quick,help me! Her giggle and innocent face made Jaken once more sigh and give in.

It was impossible to say "no" to such a cute face,her big eyes always kept happiness inside.

«I can't wait for you to grow up to get wiser and stop playing around.» The green yōkai said to himself squinting at the girl. Suddenly he got slapped by a fish which jumped from the water causing him to lose his balance and fall over in the river,the current taking him away./p

-Rin! His desperate scream made the girl throw away what she caught and run after him but the current was too strong. Both screamed for help, luckily Ah-Un was there to save them both.

As the two headed demon took out of the water the small creatures, Rin started laughing pointing at how soaked and exhausted master Jaken was.

-Stop laughing,you foolish little girl!

-But master Jaken,you look awful and you're so cute.

-Our food is gone and all you do is laugh! Stop it right now!

Ah-Un's growling caught Jaken's attention as he saw how the dragon yōkai kept on fishing and putting the prey on the grass next to him.

-See,master Jaken? We will not starve,Ah-Un helped us.

-Yes but…He looked at the child and smiled,then softly laughed. I will soon go mental. In a couple of years my sanity will be long gone after decades of serving my lord. My lord from who I never heard a "thank you, Jaken,thank you for being there for me,thank you for being my loyal servant,THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME TEST MY SWORD"!

Rin and Ah-Un looked suspicious and a bit terrified by the outbust of the green demon,the child not knowing if she should ask something or not.

-…master Jaken,are you alright?

-Huh? He stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. Ah,yes Rin,of course! How can I be alright when I serve an ungrateful dog who does nothing else but to use me?! His temper was again starting to boil.

-Don't be silly,master Jaken,I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama cares about you,he just does not show it,and I think he has also feelings for lady Shiloh. Oh and he cares for his brother, lord InuYasha,too. If he did not,he would've killed him some time ago.

This made Jaken stop from his fit and think a little. The child was right,his lord usually gets what he wants with his own hands,mostly hand now since InuYasha had cut off his left arm. He had the chance to kill his servant so many times and he did not,maybe Sesshomaru, he thought,does have a heart. A skillful demon that lacks in showing affection. «Maybe it's something that runs in their veins,that InuYasha too is stiff and cold when it comes to affection and blind when is shown emotion.» Jaken's mind said in disappointment but after all, a demon is incapable of loving someone…or that is just a myth passed on since the beginnings.


	8. SOH - AL VIII

Spending the entire day passing through the paths of every mountain in their way, a beautiful forest laid before Shiloh and Sesshomaru's eyes and the echo of a waterfall made itself present from a distance. Everywhere colorful flowers waited to be admired, small insects flying around.

Shiloh was fascinated by the scenery, this kind of natural fantasy could be seen only around castles. A blue butterfly sat on her finger and smiling, filled with happiness, she turned to Sesshomaru, who only then cared to look.

-We're wasting time with useless things, come. He said as he walked forward.

She followed him still keeping the butterfly on her finger then raised her head. The trees covered the sky, their thick branches and leaves created a crown over the trail they walked on. The sound of the water violently falling into the pool formed by it was soft, barely doing any harm to one's ear.

-You should find a place to rest. Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence.

-And what are you going to do? She asked curious waiting for an answer.

-The cuts from your leg and arm need to be cleaned. Go by the waterfall and take care of yourself. I will find a way out of this maze. «Something just doesn't feel right about this forest.» The demon looked around aside suspicious and turned, walking in that particular direction.

Shiloh had nothing else to do but to wash the wounds and the red that dripped all the way through. During crossing one of the mountains they encountered a demon which refused to let them pass,Sesshomaru being the one who choose to take him down due to her delicate condition. Unfortunately, during the fight, another opponent came and because she underestimate the true power of the surprise guest,she ended getting herself with new cuts. Furious,Sesshomaru formed around him a pool of blood.

The fox found herself in the middle of the forest where the high fall with crystal water gave a breathtaking image. The stones shined with a violet spark making it as magical as if it came out from a fairy tale. Her golden eyes looked around and admired for moments the scenery. Approaching the pool at the base of the waterfall,she sat down next to it,gently rinsing away all the blood than ran out from the deep wounds.

Sesshomaru's path got him in front of a line of splendid flowers which smelled as beautiful as the perfumes and oils his mother used to apply on her skin. From all that white blinding carpet, his eyes laid on a red one. Its petals were as red as passion and knew who this flower reminded him of. He did not hesitate so leaning over,his hand, which had a feminin air to it,stretched out ripping the green stalk. Offhandedly,he brought the flower up to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of it which immediately got his senses drunk. A smirk appeared on his lips and continued his walk, holding the blossom between his long fingers.

Time flew faster than usual, the sun setting earlier. Jaken and Rin had to spend their night under the open sky without their lord and lady, for as they shall not return for tonight. The green demon was not happy about the situation and knew what to expect from the child who will soon start asking questions.

From where they were,Shiloh looked up and saw how the colors changed,from bright to dark, the sun preparing to die once more so his beloved, the moon,to shine over everything. She then again looked back at the forest waiting for the silver haired lord to come. A part of her was feeling guilty, she promised she'll return as soon as the sun will set but instead, she'll sleep without the little girl by her side.

Minutes after minutes passed and it was getting darker and darker and still no sign of Sesshomaru. The full moon rised above on the deep blue sky, its light guiding everyone's way and little stars danced around her. Fire flies came out from their hiding places and flew everywhere, giving Shiloh a peak of their dance. A hidden hotspring caught her eye and right away she wanted to get into it but at the same time she felt that it would be nice to wait for Sesshomaru to come too. Seeing that he was not having any intention of showing up, she started undressing, all her clothes being nicely put on a rock. Her foot touched the surface of the water and soon after, her whole body slided in the warm liquid.

A pleasant feeling filled her body and mind, smiling, she closed her eyes,resting her head against a stone wall. Everything was feeling so good, peace and quiet, only small stings that came from her wounds bothered her some time to time.

Silently, Sesshomaru arrived at the waterfall and saw his partner's clothes lying aside. The vapors of the hot spring drawned him to it and as he got closer, he caught Shiloh as she was bathing. Of course she felt his presence and turned to face him seeing that in his hand there was a flower. Her lips curved as she continued her bath, the demon sitting on the ground. She did not minded being looked at and not feared if he would've cared to join her. It wouldn't be the first time they see each other's naked bodies.

Her long fire hair was to be cleaned from all the dust it had been through and as she finished with it, she let her body covered by the steaming water, slowly walking closer to Sesshomaru. Her wet hand reached out for him, the devilish smile appealed to the demon and those cat eyes almost called for his touch. A little bit of fun wouldn't hurt anyone so instead of luring him into the hotspring next to her, she threw liquid drops into his direction. His unimpressed expression showed no sign of happiness or annoyance.

She laughed sticking her tongue out calling him "no fun" but behind the uninterested face he had put on, his eyes admired what was before them.

As Shiloh got out of the hot water and passing by him to take her clothes, finishing tying the ribbon around her waist, his hand surprised her and placed the flower behind her ear . Gently he slided his palm down her neck stopping between the breasts. Those long and sharp nails of his slightly scratched the skin making shivers run down her spine.

The feeling was good but she could not just play his game now. Taking out the flower from her hair, she smelled it, deeply inhaling its drunking scent, then looking at him, she grabbed his chin. He thought he will get another sweet kiss from her velvet lips and leaned his head over to hears just to find out a kiss was not in her plans.

-Go and take a bath, you stink, dog. Her palm stopped his lips from reaching hers and pushed him aside.

-I, Sesshomaru do no –

-Spare me, Sesshomaru. Her "talk to the hand" sign was put right in front of him. She did not had time for his mumbling and formal talk with references to him.

He had no other option but to keep his mouth shut and words for himself. The demon was fond of her short temper which could've burst into flames as soon as someone would've talked when she was simply not in the mood to hear one's voice. Her lack of patience during her irritated moments most of the times ended with severed heads rolling in the air and falling on the ground.

Her different personalities sometimes astonished Sesshomaru. So many faces in one body. One day she was the sweetest living creature on earth, the next day or, worse, moment, a different one who lived only for its own needs and pleasures.

She looked at him and realized he had one arm,being uncapable of taking down the armour, or at least, that was what she was thinking of.

-Do you need any help?

Of course,because of his pride he would've said "no" but words were not necessary, his silence spoke for him.

-Alright then… Shiloh shrugged and disappeared in the forest to go find some fallen branches to use for fire.

Finding himself alone, Sesshomaru begin to take off his fur, untying the blue and yellow material which held his words, the armour being the hardest to get out from. The intrussive thought his mind came up with was Shiloh to see him struggle and come in help left him with an irritated face. Getting help and pitty from someone would've wounded his pride, making him feel useless. He became a three legged dog after the battle with InuYasha for Tetsusaiga and since then those around him constantly asked if he needed help with anything.

As he managed to get rid of the black armour, looking behind him, he placed it on the ground. There was no one to see him and caught no scent of somebody peeking on him from behind the trees. His shoes were too left next to a rock and without hurry, his hand took off his red and white kimono together with the simple one underneath it. His toned chest, strong arms and well defined back were revealed. He looked like a masterpiece which he indeed was. Years of training formed his body, a killing machine. His height intimidated those who encountered him.

His burgundy birth marks from his lower back streched to his hips and lowest part of his abdomen, following down to his private parts. The warrior posture made him an image worth wiping for and Shiloh from a distance had let out a silent sigh. Sesshomaru flexed his back muscles moving his shoulders backwards - it was as if the waves on an ocean were carried away, that silver long hair of his falling over his body like a veil. His pants fell to the ground and his long, well shaped legs made the young woman get closer to him, still hiding.

The thought of touching his pale soft skin like a rose's petal ,feeling the shape of his muscles,his hair running through her fingers started the fire of desire inside her which boiled her blood making her body feel lighter. Her fangs and nails grew longer as her eyes burned with the lust, longing for him.

The silver prince of the West stepped in the hot water and immediately sliding in its depth closing his eyes. Shiloh walked out and dropped the wood she found on the ground, making noise letting him know she's there. With a snap of the fingers, the fire was made.

A particular scent invaded Sesshomaru's smell, it was hers but different at the same time, and he knew that scent very well. She was interested and wanted physical contact but unlike what she used to do with others, this time it was up to the dog demon to woo her. A mating ritual, the male impressing the female. One of the problems they both know it existed was that each of them represent the strong, alpha kind,and a mating ritual between them would be the same as an ego battle - blood to be spilled.

At this moment, Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself into a fight with her. He knew her powers still not have been recovered so he chose to wait for the perfect moment. His partner must be an equal opponent, strong and concentrated,so he could also enjoy pinning her down.

Shiloh starred at the God before her eyes and got aroused with every second. Thinking about him and his hand touching her body, sliding it over her curves,his eyes piercing through her soul, his fangs and claws ripping her skin letting blood drip,his hips thrusting inside her with all his mightiness, her hair being pulled, these thoughts made her lust for him more than she ever did for any other man. He was what she wanted,what she needed, with him she would've feel everything she ever wanted. He is capable of bringing her to the seventh heaven with his perverted ways.

You must be blind to see him as a saint when he reeks of the scent of evil and viciousness; but this angelic yet dangerous look that under it was well hidden the devil himself was the first thing that draw Shiloh to him, danger being one of her stimulants.

He turned his head to her and saw her looking at him as if she was inviting him next to her, filled with desire. Her devilish smirk revealed her fangs and he too smiled satisfied. The fox's scent was so strong, it woken up every demon looking for a good time taking them out of their dark hiding places. He felt how his hunger grew stronger within him,desire and thirst taking his heart and body captive. He swiped his tongue ocross his teeth, after bitting his lower lip. His mind began being embraced by euphoria, his claws screeching on the rock his hand was resting on. His heart was racing, his senses going crazy, his skin was clawling, the beast inside him desperately fighting to escape.


	9. SOH - AL IX

The demon could no longer wait and so he got out of the water. His wet naked body was all she wanted to see, his presence getting bigger and bigger as he approached her. His devilish smirk matched hers. His missing left limb was nothing for her, she loved what he is, she would've light up like a match at the sight of him.

Shiloh cupped Sesshomaru's face with her palms keeping his head still with her long fingers, her thumbs making their way inside his mouth. The woman's face got closer to his, lips half open, heavy breathing as his hand pulled her close to his unrevealed body, sliding down her curves, untying the ribbon with a single pull. As his teeth clenched up on her thumbs, his hand went under the kimono strockig the fine line of her round bottom. Having other things in mind she placed one of her hands over his and kissing him, she moved it between her legs. That pink hot spot of hers was like a volcano, waiting to erupt.

His fingers started rubbing her area making her more wet than she already was. His hand movement made her body tremble, her hand grabbing tightly his wrist as he continued in a teasing way. Moans escaped her mouth having a hard time breathing. His teeth had bitten her tongue like an animal making her bleed. The taste of fresh blood fed the monster inside him, being on the verge of releasing itself from its human appearance.

As he kept provoking, her hand slided to his member strocking its soft skin. Extasy ran through his veins and her heavy moaning did nothing but to excite him, waking him up entirely. Feeling the mightines of the demon getting harder she rolling her thumb on the tip, Sesshomaru too started getting short of breath, inhaling deeply and exhaling loudly.

-Lay down. His deep voice commanded her.

Shiloh obayed her lord's will and laid on her back, down on the grass, looking at him as her legs slightly opened. The silver demon placed himself between her knees leaning above her body with his arm which taken aside her kimono, revealing the color of her skin. Passionate kisses his lips placed on her chest biting her collarbones, his sharp and long tongue slided over her breasts giving them the attention they needed and continued going down her flat abdomen, hungrily his fangs penetrating her flesh making her hips bleed. In this time his hand opened her legs wider for his fingers to again bring her on the highest point. She trembled under him and he liked it, he liked how clueless and vulnerable she is now that she was about to feel him deep inside her, and this Sesshomaru was to be without mercy.

Her cries begged him to take her but he was far from doing what she wanted. Lowering himself even more, between her legs his head found its place and it was heaven. She looked down on him and watched how he swiped his warm tongue over her clit, the sensation driving her insane. His tip of the tongue was the devil, touching everything, her thighs shaked, she could not anticipate any of his next move, she did not know what he will do.

Suddenly he dragged her hips keeping them rested over his torso, throwing her legs over his shoulders. Her hands grabbed his knees, claws cutting his skin. His tongue kept on moving in circular motion, feeling her length, feeling her sweetness. The moans became louder and short, her body vibrating by his touch. The prince thrusted his tongue inside her, scratching the inner side of her thigh as he hold on to it and lust being enough to make her push herself against him, forcing his tongue to go deeper.

One of her hands went down on herself touching her tensioned area, containing herself from impaling her own skin with the sharp tips of the nails.

-Please…please! Shiloh screamed at him wiping. She wanted him all inside.

But not now, his sick game only caused her more crying. Gently, he speared one of his long fingers inside her, followed by another one, spreading her, turning them up forming a hook, while using his tongue in devilish masterful ways.

She was beyond destroyed, no man ever made her feel such pleasure and it was only the beginning but she was close to finish. His fingers moved in and out and her moans and his actions turned him on more than he already was. This did not stopped his intentions of biting her sex, his tongue sliding inside her once more as his thumb mover around her clit.

Sobbing for air she did not realize when Sesshomaru grabbed her neck, his hand tighten up the grip cutting her breathing. His body was covered by the veins struggling to break out from beneath the skin. She looked deep into his eyes in the next second finding herself pinned down, his claws digging deep into her flesh. He rammed himself in her with hunger, his shaft penetrating deep inside. Slow moves were ment the start of a roller coaster, his hips moving back and forth, his pace becoming faster and faster. His body became captive between her legs which had no intention in letting him go.

Her screams mixed with moans and crying were pure music for his ears. Sesshomaru waited a long time for this and he finally had her and she will not get away anytime soon. His shadow covered her as he leaned over,grabbing her hair from underneath pulling it, her head resting in his palm.

-One day you will bear me a son. His lips whispered to her ear, her body getting caught in flames.

Her neck got bitten after the words came out, fangs piercing her skin, his soft warm tongue licking the hot blood drops. In his arm, before his eyes, she was melting away as ice in the heat of the sun. Seeing her vulnerable, stretched to her limits,Sesshomaru was able to do what he wanted to her. He thrusted his whole inside her, Shiloh feeling him as if he was in her throat, pleasure took her away, her back curved as he continued, her hands grabbing his shoulders following his rythm.

-You shall be my queen and rule over my empire. A soft bite his teeth left on her chin, beginning to pull on her lower lip.

As he placed his lips over hers, her tongue slided in between, arms wrapped around his neck, slowly starting to cut down his back like blades on ice. His last words spinned around in her mind. Nothing did she wanted more but to be by his side, bear his children and grow old next to the man that stole her heart from the first moment she saw him.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped and gently turned her face down. As she placed herself on her knees and palms, he bent his tones legs aside her hips, grabbing once more her red hair rolling it around his wrist, pulling her head back as he began thrusting hungrily. Her nails digged deep into the soil as the demon pushed himself as much as he could inside her soft spot. Their passionate cries filled the forest reaching for the sky. Their birth marks became amok, battling with the monsters chained in their hearts. Her hips moved like the waves of the ocean, her back lowering like a panther. What she was doing was driving him mad, his thighs vibrated under his weight and intense euphoria. He looked at her curves with lust in his eyes, pinning her wildly, his body resting over her back as his hand pulled on her shoulder from underneath. The demoness was overwhelmed and close to collapsing from the mind-bending satisfaction he was offering her. Sesshomaru was a new lever of pleasure and she enjoyed every bit of him. Her body trembled, her hands and knees ready to give up on her. Slowly, her chest hit the ground, placing her arms behind her back and knowing what she wanted, the demon grabbed both her wrists, slowing the pace,she was close and exhausted. He was not far either. His veins became mountains beneath the skin. His tongue licked the contour of her spine humming softly, making his parter purr.

As she clenged her muscles, a strong thrill made her give the final scream, breathing heavily, falling from his grip. Her eyes sparkled with delight, a smile not coming off from her face. She knew he needed the last touch so she turned facing him. The sight of his body covered in sweat,his chest rising and collapsing,that glare of his made her insanely in love with him.

Her hand gently grabbed his firm shaft, stroking it, little by little placing it in her mouth, moving her head back and forth. As she played with her tongue from the inside, from the tip a creamy liquid poured, his seed sliding down her throat – it felt as if she was drinking the nectar of the Gods. His whole body flexed as soon as he was relieved by the pleasure, his hand petting her soft hair, looking into her golden eyes.

Her lips curved as she saw how satisfied he was and laid on her pink kimono as he slowly walked away, both still trying to regulate their heart beats and breathing. Sesshomaru was feeling lighter,as if a part of the wrath that blinded him was taken away. He had other sexual intercourses with other women, not many, less than a handful, but none made him feel like she did.

As he tried to put back his white pants, marks of her claws where she cut through his skin caught his eye, sweeping his fingers across them erasing the blood then draw them to his mouth, licking the liquid off them. Turning his head to Shiloh,she was lying on her side looking at him, but somewhat through him. His body walked towards her, carrying on his shoulder his fur, holding in his hand his white and red kimono.

-Take this. The prince got on one knee dressing her naked body.

The long blouse fit her perfectly. She thanked him as he placed his mokomo next to her to serve Shiloh as a resting spot for her head. She immediately put her head on it and looked at him as he sat with one knee bent on which he rested his arm looking into the void.

The woman softly touched his waist with the back of her fingers drawing his attention.

-What is it?

-Why don't you lay next to me?

-Sleep. Tomorrow morning as the sun will rise we will be going. He said looking at the clear sky, the cold wind starting to move eveything in its way.

The wood kept on cracking as the fire burned giving them its warm, the sound dancing with the soft screams of the waterfall.

As Shiloh fell asleep, Sesshomaru was left to look after her and he starred at her as if she was a diamond. He frowned and touched her skin as he saw the sorrow that made her beautiful face captive. The childhood memories were still visible in the way she treated herself and others, both parents dead before her eyes, battling with the monster inside, controlling a sword forged in Hell, in a strange way she knew her days were numbered. They both knew she saw death once and the second time there will be no turning back. She indeed was strong but she feared many. Not only did she lost her parents but she also lost the one that raised and trained her after the tragedy, Sesshomaru's father, the mighty InuTaisho. He too suffered but in a different way and still thinks about his old man.

A hot tear ran down his cheek as he thought of the future, if anything was to happen to her, if Death wanted to reclaim what's hers, to take her down to the underworld.

-I will not let anything or anyone do you harm. If it is I who has to die in order for you to live, I would gladly accept my fate. Sesshomaru spoke softy, Shiloh hearing him as a fading voice.

Something strucked him, his eyes open wide. His father did the same. He died protecting the one he loved. He gave up his life for two others to live. He moved his hand over his mouth thinking in fear: would that be the same fate he will have? Would it be for him to die before meeting his child, leaving his wife a widow?

The demon shook his head, it would be impossible to share the same story, to perish in such a foolish way...but love changed him, the great Sesshomaru. He was feeling weak, he had let emotions take control over his mind and body.

He suddenly woke up as he heard Shiloh move turning her back to him. He watched her being there next to him, he wanted her to be his queen, to protect her and love her, but there was also Rin who made her way into his heart.

The fox knew she was looked upon but said nothing. She opened her eyes,sadly looking at the lively grass, she knew something Sesshomaru did not and telling him would break his heart. She couldn't find the courage to tell him that she had been promissed to someone else, also a prince, but one of her kind, a fire fox. Her hand was given by her father to the king for his son for the royal line to be continued. She would've become the queen to a man she never had feelings for and saw only once. She was just a child when that happened and when she was brought to the western lands, to the land where Inu no Taisho ruled, she felt free, and when she first met Sesshomaru, she knew that the marriage will never take place.

Even now, with him, she is still running away from the possibility of a marriage between her and the fox prince, who she knows, is still ruling alone and possibly looking for her.

Years ago, after her parents died, troops were sent to take the girl back to the north, the dog demon fighting them everytime, not accepting any offer or present from the royal family in exchange - she was to stay there with his family for as long as she will want. All of that only she knew, Sesshomaru and the queen not being informed. He fought for her, he wanted this girl to become the wife of his son, his daughter in law and the mother of his grandsons. The general saw in her so much that he did not want to let her go, never. He knew that one day she will make an excellent warrior and woman, she shared the same feelings towards humans as he did and that made their bond stronger.

Shiloh would not marry for the sake of bearing an heir for someone she has no compassion in order to continue the line and the palace to have a prince, a new name for the throne. She would rather have the child of a normal yōkai or mortal if her feelings towards her significant other are strong and he feels the same for her. Love is much more important than a political alliance. Better have a hanyou son than some child she would look with pity to.

Sesshomaru, in her eyes, was everything she wanted. He was willing to change his blood line making Shiloh the mother of his children. He was aware of what might come but he never thought of how different she was as a breed from him, it never bothered him, as long as he'll have strong, full blooded little demons run around him, conceived with the one he deeply loves.

His mother never pushed him from behind or rushed him into becoming a father, she never brought girls the same breed as him to the palace, she just left him do what he wanted, as long as he was happy. She knew from the beginning that her son had fallen for the northern daiyōkai and was more than thrilled but once Shiloh left ,she knew the chances of becoming a grandmother vanished, her son not showing deep interest in any other women. Sesshomaru indeed had relationships but he was lacking in involvement, many times choosing to disappear.

Like Shiloh, he too had a secret which couldn't be easily brought up in any conversation, mostly because the prince preferred to forget it ever happened. Long before they met as adults, Sesshomaru had a love story with a beautiful yōkai who lived in the village near the castle, a young girl named Kazumi. After some time, she made the demon become the father of their son, Sesshomaru's first child, which unfortunately had fallen ill only after a couple of month after his birth, dying days later. Blinded by grief, Kazumi couldn't bare the pain and took her life, Sesshomaru only to find her lifeless. It was a dark episode in his life, both son and mother dead, him left without the two he cared about. After that, it was as if he shut himself, running away from any emotional attachment or relation. This night was the first in decades since he had felt pleasure other than the one he got from killing. His words told to Shiloh were not just ones thrown in vain, they were real. His intention is to forge his empire and to make her his queen, to rule by his side, to make her the children she always wanted. He was already hundreds of years old, Shiloh too, both of them were not getting any younger, his father was more of a youth than him when he was born and that really made him think.

The daiyōkai looked at the fox and laid down next to her,sitting on a side. She felt his presence closer and turned to him, a small distance being between them. Her eyes chased his, opening her mouth trying to say something but he was so breathtaking and heavenly, it was hard for her to find the words.

-I...Her hand placed his silver hair behind the pointy ear. I love you, and I will always do.

Sesshomaru blinked in understanding and dragged her to his chest, sliding his hand underneath his kimono, touching her shoulder. She stood there, hearing every heart beat, she felt safe, nothing could've touched her as long as he was there. Her eyes wanted to rest but her mind kept her awake. The thought of Rin being alone with Jaken and Ah-Un did not gave her peace. Her lips placed kisses on his bare torso, slowly falling into a dream.

Beneath his palm, her skin got marked with the same crescent moon he bares on his forehead. It was the sign that she was his from then till forever, that she will be the new queen of the west.

His calm and the sound of nature made him close his eyes,sleep passing by his lashes.


	10. SOH - AL X

A new day began as the sky's colors turned warm, the golden sun smiling at everything around it. The light made the dog demon wake up as for being a light sleeper. The sound of the wood cracking, insects singing, the surface of the water being hit by the fall, everything around made his night a hell. On the other side, Shiloh slept without turning, and being capable of spending nights in utter silence, he hated her for that.

His eyes lowered on the redhaired fox, she was so peacefull and pure, the child in him wanting to have some fun, just for the sake of the old days. He gently lowered his hand next to her ear and finger flicked it causing the girl to wake up as from the dead looking around confused.

-Oh you motherfucker. Shiloh faced him and was anything but entertained, narrowing her sleepy eyes.

-Watch your tongue or have it cut out.

-Really? Her eyebrows arched upwards. Are you going to cut it yourself? Her impudence made him go for her neck, grabbing it tight, drawning in the soft flesh.

-You should learn to measure your words,woman. He couldn't deny, he enjoyed her insubordonation, finding it provocative.

-Hn. The fox grinned covering his wrist with her fingers. I'm starting to think you have a fetish for chocking me, my lord.

-I did not pinned you down entirely, last night,Shiloh. His voice lowered. Get dressed, we're leaving.

Shiloh did not waste any second. She got up on her feet throwing the white patterned kimono in Sesshomaru's face when he was not looking, in a hurry dressing with her own clothes tying the sword to her waist. Unlike other mornings, this time she was full of life. Her freshness could've intimidate the morning dew. As the lord began to dress, she kneeled next to the pool taking fresh water in between palms to wash her face. Her bright smile was a silent hello to the sun.

-If you're not ready,I'm leaving! The young woman started walking away from the silver haired demon, collecting flowers as she went.

Sesshomaru looked suspicious at her but he too felt energized even if his straight face did not show it.

-What are you doing with those flowers?

-I want to make Rin a flower crown, and maybe one for you too if you keep being a bitch. Also one for Jaken to cheer him up.

-You're out of your mind. He shook his head in disappointment. And I repeat, stop using offensive words.

-Stop complaining, Sesshomaru, you sound like a child. Her cheeky laugh reminded him of the times when she used to run from him as she stole his wooden sword.

As those memories came back, his eyes opened wide, his hand reaching for hers, out of the bloom, grabbing it, making her stop and turn, looking back at him.

-Is there something wrong? She waited for an answer but all she could see were his glossy golden cat eyes. Right before her, the mighty demon became nothing but the youth he was and still remembered. Se –

The full name couldn't escape her mouth as he pulled her close at his chest. His cold lips covered hers leaving her short of breath, her arms covering his back, claws dragging the fabric. As their kiss consumed, they stared in each other's eyes, a shy smile changing their expressions. She knew, felt that the wrath inside him had been put to sleep, for now.

-We should keep going. Shiloh whispered moving away from the man, her fingers still hanging onto his.

Sesshomaru followed her through the forest, rays of sun peeking from between the branches, lighting their way. Both kept silence walking the path back to the ones left behind, passing by villages. InuYasha's scent started coming around but none of them said anything. As she could, she guided the prince far from a possible meeting with the hanyou.

Back in the village, InuYasha sensed them both, his pointy nose sniffing the air as his friends prepared to leave.

-Are you alright? Kagome asked curiously.

-What? The boy turned his head with a surprised face.

-He's just sniffing around like all dogs do. Shippo grabbed the school girl's legs, in vain, InuYasha managing to punch the little fox demon. Kagome! He hit me again! The child screamed in agony.

-InuYasha.

-Shut up, Shippo, or I'll leave you here! He got up threatening the young one.

-Is there any morning when everything could be peacefull? The gorgeous demon slayer asked sighing as she looked outside at what was happening.

-For someone who's hundreds of years old, I expected some maturity from InuYasha. Miroku replied in the same manner. He's been pinned to a tree for 50 years but that doesn't give him the right to have such a big mouth.

-Imagine him as a child, with those thick eyebrows and big mouth having fights with other kids. Or worse, his brother. Sango laughed making her friend too.

-I can see that happening, frowning at his older brother and screaming like a brat "put me down!" as Sesshomaru held him with one arm by his pants walking back to InuYasha's mother.

-"I think this belongs to you." The girl tried to imitate the prince of the West making the monk laugh louder.

-And his mother looking shocked but amused at her son asking "why are you so angry? You are only a child." The pair couldn't contain their laughter tears so they let them ran down their faces as they kept their balance holding one another.

They did not know but their good time drew the attention of their friends and InuYasha was not amused knowing they were talking about him.

-Making jokes about me and my brother.

-Oh come on, InuYasha, it's funny! Kagome giggled too as she heard the conversation. I do believe you were extremely adorable as a child but this image Sango and Miroku created is just hilarious to think about.

-Fine fine, InuYasha like InuYasha, but imagine Sesshomaru as a child. Sango tried to change the subject.

Miroku stopped from his joyfull time and looked at her for a moment, right away both of them breaking into a louder laughter. The monk could barely breathe holding himself by the stomach.

-Oh Sango! His hand wiped the tears that kept on running down his cheeks. I think he was horrible as a child, silently judging your fashion choices.

-Miroku! She laughed harder covering her face with both hands. That is not nice of you, monk. She draw the boy's attention moving her finger in the air. Silently judging InuYasha for walking around barefoot.

The duo laughed loudly and lively as they never did before, their mouths stretching to their ears, Kagome too struggling to not laugh too loud, knowing InuYasha was right next to her.

-I am not deaf, you know! The hanyou shouted at his friend with his arms crossed to his chest, frowning.

-Guys, I think that's enough, we should start going before InuYasha flips anything behind us.

-Kagome is right, I already see some slight change of color going around his face, let's go Sango.

-Kirara.

Sango followed the monk outside carrying the small demon fox, InuYasha already talking to the man that let them spend the night at his house.

-Kagome are you sensing anything nearby?

-Nothing. I think we can return to Kaede's village, I have to go back home for a couple of days.

-That test you are talking about? The demon slayer's voice softly asked.

-Uh-huh. And with me being absent, you can regain your strength. I promise I'll bring sweets and delicious food when I come back, and let's hope Naraku will not think it's a good idea to pop out of nowhere.

-If we arrive to old Kaede's village at the sunset, you can go home tonight, don't worry about InuYasha. I will stop him from coming after you. The man assured Kagome.

-Thank you,Miroku.

-Oy! Move your asses! It's time for us to leave! InuYasha shouted from a distance waiting for his friends to start moving to leave the village as soon as possible.

As they walked behind the hanyou, Kagome asked herself if she should tell him she's going back home or to just run. She looked at him wondering, she knew how he would react if she did or did not tell me.

-Uhm…InuYasha?

-What is it,Kagome? The boy turned waiting for an answer as she came next to him.

-Can we go back to Kaede?

InuYasha frowned narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he knew why she wanted to change their route.

-You want to go back home, don't you?

-No! What makes you think that? She couldn't do anything but smile widely to hide the truth.

-I was not born yesterday, Kagome. The half-demon looked at her with an unimpressed face.

-Ah fine. She sighed. I need to go home for a couple of days to study for the upcoming tests I have.

-And how many days exactly?

-What is this? An interrogation? She harshly asked the boy.

-Do-don't get angry, I was just asking…please don't tell me to sit.

-If you bother me again,I will tell you to "sit".

Suddenly InuYasha made a whole in the ground, shaking everything around as he fell.

-Oh sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Kagome tried to apologize grabbing his arm pulling him up, patting his red clothes.

-Why you…

-Prepare yourself, our way back will be full of crancky InuYasha. Miroku whispered to Sango.

-When will he stop being such a jerk and let her go back home whenever she wants? Shippo popped on the monk's shoulder.

-Maybe because he's afraid of Kagome not abandoning him? The girl asked looking at the two in front of her with wide eyes then back to her companion.

Both Shippo and Miroku turned their heads to Sango,she has a point.

After things got settled, all of them continued their walk back to the old priestess' village enjoying the silence and beauty the nature was giving them. InuYasha, on the other hand, was nervous, his brother's scent was starting to get stronger and knew that a meeting with him will start with bitter arguments and end with a fight. But next to Sesshomaru there was Shiloh too and InuYasha was not sure how will she interfere, or maybe _if_ she will do such.

At a far distance from InuYasha's group, Shiloh's plan was not good because the hanyou's smell was coming closer and all her mind could've think about was how a war of insults would start sounding like between these two brothers. Unfortunately there was no other path to walk on just for the sake of not meeting with those kids. She sighed shortly drawing Sesshomaru's attention. He found it amusing how nervous she was about his meeting with his younger sibling.

-Can't we just fly? Shiloh suggested with a forced childish smile.

-No. His eyes turned to her, lips straight.

-Well…damn.

-Are you afraid of the fact that I will encounter him or because you will not be able to stop me from killing him?

-Oh please, Sesshomaru, if you want to kill him, you will do it somewhere more fancy, not on a road in a forest. You need a public. And if so, if you try to wake his life, I promise you, I will cut your head off.

The demon let out a slight laugh. The kind of laugh a mad person would slip. Her blood turned cold for a moment and looked at him in surprise and shock. Hearing him laugh was as if the devil himself was preparing something that would amuse him but hurt the others. What was going through his mind – not even she could tell. Sesshomaru knew he had frightened her and to make it even worse, he leaned his head towards the fox, smiling, showing his teeth.

-What….what's gotten into you?! Stay away! Shiloh tried to reject him but got lost into the reflection that was before her eyes. You are terrifying when you smile, please go back to the cold hearted bastard I know.


	11. SOH - AL XI

And in a blink of an eye, he became serious once more, his tone lowering.

-Never call me a bastard. The demon proceed on walking forward.

-Bastard!

He turned like a storm, his whip coming for her but she blocked it with just a hand move, leaving a burn on the back of the palm.

-If you think your moves are faster than my thinking, you are wrong. Again, he insisted with the whip, lashing her a couple of times but everytime she rejected the hits. When will you ever learn? I do not consider myself a match for you but you must admit we have the same strength.

-Just because you were raised by my father that does not entitle you a great demon. Sesshomaru said with a cold voice.

-I am a full demon, just like you, my father was a general, my mother was a warrior too and fought against my old man. I may not come from a royal family as you do but you have no right to look at me as if I am no worthy. I need to let you know this, Sesshomaru, my mother had the blood to stand up against InuTaishō and challange him to a battle, just the two of them, they did not throw themselves to the ground bleeding, but remember this, she was strong enough to put him down. Shiloh stressed the words when she talked about her parents, for Sesshomaru to know from what blood she was born of. My father fought with your father, side by side, protected each other and this I know, the great dog demon did not let everyone to fight as his right hand. Believe me when I tell you this, my elders' blood runs through my veins, their powers combined and all your father did was to teach me how to use them. Your father and mine were close companions, treated each other like brothers, and you know how hard it is for a demon to trust another.

The white demon listened to everything the fox was saying, in a way he was becoming curious of her origins, of her story. This was the first time Shiloh ever discussed about her parents and Sesshomaru wanted to know more. She walked up to him and grabbed his left sleeve dragging him to continue their way back to Rin and Jaken.

-Explain to me, why did your mother fought against your father? His eyes observed her surprised expression and waited.

-Well, from what I remember, my mother served for the army which was ruled by emperor Go-Toba, foe to the king which my father served so after declaring war to each other, the kings sent their armies to fight. For the first time my father saw my mother, he had fallen in love, she was a rare beauty and her desire for winning attracted him even more. Everytime they clashed their swords he looked in her green sparkling eyes, he did not want to do her any harm, he had fallen for a woman who was covered in blood and as strong as he. In the end, he had won, my mother returning to her king to announce the defeat. Of course she was accused of betrayal and sentenced to death but because she was a demon, she killed everyone from the palace, burning it down. One day, as my father came with his army to claim the palace, there was nothing left but a pile of ashes and dead bodies, her scent was all over the place so he went to search for her. My mother had left because she was embarrased and found a place somewhere in your father's land, she ran away from the North to be left alone. Shiloh stopped remembering what Sesshomaru wanted to hear and all she did was being carried away. Why didn't you stop me?

-Because this is the first time I hear about your parents. He said calmly. Please, continue.

She was delighted, Sesshomaru showing interest was something rare and had to take advantage of the moment. The woman smiled and started again./p  
-This happened before your parents met, keep that in mind. Where was I? Ah yes, the Western lands. One day she was preparing to bathe in a river and as she was undressing, your father showed up from behind, he did not have his armour on and the river where they were was near his place.

-Tell me the old man did not do what I think he did.

-Oh no! No no. It would've been so wrong and we wouldn't be here now. Shiloh laughed and them thought about what whould've been if Inu no Taishō ended up with her mother, right away she made a disgusted face. Why would you think of that, Sesshomaru?

-Because I know his habbits. Women were his biggest pleasure in life, other than killing.

-...after he met your mother I do believe he settled down, and what happened with InuYasha's mother, well, it is normal for a demon to mate with someone else, because in our world, marriage is not looked upon as humans do. I'm not saying we can't have many lovers because often, we stay faithfull to the one we have near but there are times when you fall for someone else, and your parents were already seeing each other as the ones that made you and not as lovers. Your father and mother loved each other and respected after their relationship ended, he was still at the castle because he was InuKimi's general. Eitherway, back to my story. Her hends hit against each other. He was not happy to see an intruder on his lands but because she was female, he looked at her differentely. Of course she was hard to approach and tried to slit his throat with her sword but he blocked the blade with his sword. As a gentleman, he introduced himself and so did she, he took her to his place where he arranged a warm bath for her. I have to say, your father managed to seduce my mother but not enough to let him go further. They ate together and spent the rest of the day talking about their lifes and what brought her there, night catching them in each other's arms. The next day my father came, at first he thought, like every man would do, that she and InuTaisho were concubines.

* * *

 _Centuries ago, in a beautiful spring morning when every bird was singing, steps across the wooden floor of the Dojo were harshly pressed. Isao, the fox general of the north came to visit his friend, the great dog general of the west, but it was not an ordinary visit, her scent was the one that brought him there._

 _-Touga! His deep voice sounded in the mansion._

 _-That must be my friend, excuse me, my lady. The dog demon left alone the beautiful redhaired fox yōkai who remained enjoying her tea._

 _InuTaishō walked in the direction of his visitor opening two doors and with a joyful tone and spreading his arms, he greeted the man._

 _-Isao! What is my friend doing here so early? Come, have a drink with me, I have to show you someone._

 _-Is she here? The general asked not moving, even if the white demon tried to pull him which stopped having a good look at him._

 _-What do you mean by "she"? There is a woman with me here, yes indeed, and you must see her, she is stunning, as if all fire dances around her._

 _-Tell me, Touga, is the redhead here?_

 _-So you know her! Ha ha! The silver haired general slapped his friend's back pushing him in the room where they were e joying their drink._

 _As Isao entered the room, his eyes fell on her,and she was more beautiful without the armour. Her body was dressed in one of InuTaishō's kimonos, her red hair touching the floor. Her cold emerald eyes catched his gaze and sipped from the cup arching an eyebrow._

 _-Don't just stand there, introduce yourself. Touga tapped his shoulder making his way. Ah nevermind, darling, this man over here is my friend, Isao. He's the strongest general from the north._

 _-I know who he is. She shortly cutted the dog general's line._

 _-Oh...alright then, Isao take a seat. We were just talking about tactics for battle. You'll be surprised how many she knows. The white haired yōkai said as he sat next to the woman._

 _-Of course she does, since she was the leader of emperor Go-Toba's army which I fought against._

 _Inu no Taishō looked surprised at the standing general and then turned his head facing his visitor. She looked familiar but did not know from where._

 _-Why did you set everything on fire? Isao insisted in knowing the truth._

 _-First of all, watch your tongue. I am not a slave so don't treat me as such. Her cutting voice draw his attention. I set the palace on fire because that's what I do. I am a demon, fire is my element. After you defeated me I returned to the castle and told the king, he accused me of betrayal and had men to kill me, but before the sunrise I was the one killing them and burnt everything._

 _-You let me win._

 _-I did not! She raised her tone to the Northern general._

 _-I saw your eyes, you let me defeat you, you weakened your sword, why?_

 _-Understand that I did **not** let you win! The woman shouted once more._

 _-Yami. His lips slipped her name._

 _She looked at him with hate. How did he knew her? InuTaishō was in the same position as her, only surprised. Again he turned his head facing the red beauty, he should've known._

 _-Or should I call you by your real name Kitsune no Yami?_

 _-You're the daughter of Akki no Yami, grand daughter of Akuma. The dog general looked at her with a slight hate in his eyes. I know your father, I fought against him when I was younger, my father too had the misfortune to fight against him._

 _-I know and you were the last one my father went in battle against._

 _-What do you mean?_

 _-We assumed that he died. But he did not die soon after, the wounds you created him where not the ones that caused his death, entirely. One day he just disappeared. He left somewhere and no one knows how he perished. The ground shaked violently one night, the moon turned red and the wolves howled loudly._

 _Akki no Yami and his father Akuma were the demons that ruled all the North which back then expanded on half of the Eastern lands. Akki was the strongest general ever known, he was in fact half demon, but not the one born from a human. He fought against every enemy that had the courage to cross his lands, he built and empire which pushed the boarders of the Western ones also, angering the one that was then in charge, InuTaishō's father, Inu no Kenji, the ruler and king of all the West._

 _Akki and Inu no Kenji fought many great battles, all of them ending in rivers of blood. Their last battle consumed only between the two of them, in the mountains, in the lasn of the West, showing their true forms, the demon of the air and the one from Hell. The story was to repeat itself years later regarding his son. Due to serious enjuries and exposure to great hits, the father of InuTaishō collapsed to the ground and with one last breath, he told the victorious one that the lands he took from him are now his._

 _As he found his father lifeless, Touga walked to Akki no Yami's castle declaring war over his elder's death and reclaiming the stolen lands. The then ruler was impressed and accepted the challange, the first battle taking place in the middle of winter, just to give the boy an easy head start. The dog was prepared and knew his opponent was not someone to play around with, his army was outnumbered by the fox, many lives were to be taken that night. Harsh words were spitted, his hate towards the keeper of the Northern lands was growing with each passing minute but InuTaishō did not let those thoughts take away his mind._

 _-I underestimated you, Inu no Nishi. The man spoke to the young general._

 _-Touga! The name is Touga! His feet pushed his body against the demon, his sword hitting the blade of the other. You came to my land and killed my father, you shall not live to see the daylight again! The young man's voice echoed in the entire area, his voice raising to the sky. I will have my revenge and take back what was his. I will make the entire Western lands mine and rule over them! And I will not let a malicious demon as you to ever have the callousness to lay a foot in my empire! Nor your children! The power in his tone shaked the snow from the mountains, the devotion was clearly heard and felt. His blood boiled and his arms managed to reject his opponent._

 _Nothing around him counted anymore, all he wanted was the older general's head rotating in thin air._

 _-You will make a strong general one day, Touga, but don't let yourself taken away by the lust of blood. Your father taught you well._

 _-Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my father!_

 _-Stubborn. You have potential, but do you have the strength? Akki surprised the young white haired general with a strong blow from his sword, throwing him away. One of the most important rules when it comes to a battle: never let hate take control over your mind and body._

 _-Curse you…damn you to Hell! Touga had no intention to stop and rushed to fight again, the blades creating music with every slide on one another._

 _-I come from Hell, I am the son of the devil himself. May I tell you, you are talented in the arts of battle, my daughter will make a good opponent for you._

 _The daughter the fox general reffered to was his only one, Kitsune no Yami. His only heir, which now was for a bit younger than the son of the western dog emperor. The stage she was going through was the training one, her father insisting on making her a warrior, the next general, which rejected the desire and offer of becoming the empress._

 _-Your daughter will be no match for me. Touga shortly said as he managed to cut deep into Akki's flesh._

 _-You will be surprised. She will either put you under a spell of have your life taken with her sword._

 _The fury in the young general's eyes was as the same as the uncontrollable waves of the ocean. His legs jumped over everything to get to the northern ruler, using his claws to catch him. This fight turned more into one of revenge than reclaiming what belonged to him. He wanted his fingers to be stained with the one's blood._

 _-Youg man, you should know this. Your father was weakened when we started fighting. He just came from a battle, the old man did not had the energy to put up with me. As much as we fought, we cared for one another, we were not just simple enemies. I cared for him and seeing him die before my eyes was not something I wanted to be part of._

 _-You murdered him!_

 _-The wounds he was suffering from were caused by another demon! Akki stressed the words. You are barking at the wrong tree, young dog._

 _Touga stopped and looked at the demon fox. Now that he remembered, the scent was mixed with another one._

 _-I do not care since you are the one who sent him into the house of Death!_

 _-Inu no Nishi! Pay attention to my words. He told me he is no longer for this world and dying on that day is ment to be. I have to say, he did a good job standing on his feet, more, using his true form. Your old man was a true opponent, strong, skilfull, determined, smart, just as you will be one day. I wish, in fact, for you, to surpass the late emperor and rule over this known land. You still have a lot to learn but you will, in the end, have a glorious life._

 _Akki no Yami turned his back to the boy but before he left, he had one more thing to say._

 _-You will always have to choose, Touga. A short life but full of glory or a long life spent in the shadow. A demon like you will pick the right side._

 _The ruler left for good, returning to his castle with the ones remained from his army._


	12. SOH - AL XII

_By summer, Touga became the famous Inu no Taishō, defeating every demon keeping his lands in line and protected. Villagers loved him, apart from being one of the strongest yōkais that existed, he had something human to him, a heart. Girls fell in love with his grace and he treated them with kindness. Men seeked advices from him, he was an open person and modest, the palace his father lived was abandoned, his wish not being to rule from a throne, but from the head of the army. He was more than a ruler, he was a leader._

 _The Northen fox did not caused him any trouble but the battle they started did not found its ending and the new ruler of the West was not about to let that be like it._

 _InuTaishō waited for the perfect time, letting months and seasons to pass, his body becoming stronger. As fall came, his plan was made, he will fight against Akki no Yami as his father once did, in his true form. He sent a letter to the castle letting the one in charge know his intentions which the fox accepted right away. His daughter also grew up and because she had to be told the situation, the father called her in the throne room where they discussed._

 _His daughter, Kitsune no Yami, his only heir, was to become the one who gave life to InuTaishō's eldest son's lover, Shiloh. Kitsune no Yami was a formal name, only parents being allowed to use her real one, Hana. Later, as she became the mate of Isao, everyone refered to her as Kitsune no Kita. She was born from a half demon, her grandfather being the one who ruled Hell, her mother was too a fox dayōkai, from both inhareting beauty and power. With hair red as blood and eyes green as the emerald, she was a challenge for those who thought that can fight against her. With her powers she was capable of airbending, pyrokenesis, mind reading and also excelled in sharp senses. Unlike other demons who had pointy ears, hers were from a fox, as her origin. Her grandfather, Akuma, passed on his power of controlling the dead and also gave her the demon sword, Muramasa. The blade became an extension of the girl's body. She danced with the devils and burned everything where she stepped. She was Hell unleashed, a woman who's fire hurt those not worthy. In full form she would become a wrathfull red fox with nine tails made of fire, her paws dressed in flames._

 _Isao, Hana's future life partner was too a demon fox which later will become the true leader of the northern lands. A general that fought against his king's enemies and also other yōkai. He befriended InuTaishō after they joined forces in a battle. It is not common for two strong demons to become close companions, especially those from different breeds. Isao was raised as a samurai, later becoming the head of the army, he never knew his father and his mother died when he was still a child. Despite his background, he comes as a friendly presence, open, honest and loyal, devoted to his status. He was a calm man with beautiful golden eyes, tall as a tree and long hair as black as the night. His fair skin was masked with two red stripes on each cheek and his sharp features made every woman turn her head. Like his friend, he too was a heart breaker but with a warm heart, protecting those he need and loved who deserved. Apart from wielding the sword with grace, he was also capable of airbending, immune to poisons and spells, teleportation, creating fire and have the possibility to fly. In his free time he used to train with the dog demon at his Dojo, where no one could interrupt them. They made a promise to each other that they will never betray one another and if one of them will die before his time, the other will raise his children, which InuTaishō did in the end. His true self, like the fox demoness, would transform into a large black creature with two tails, a monster that breathes fire, capable of turning invisible in order to surprise his enemy._

 _Kitsune no Yami and Isao were, in fact,a perfect match. Both demons from the same kind, both warriors, both managing to control fire. She was his smaller delicate half but the one who cut deeper than his sword, and he was her better half. Unlike him, she had a darkness in her soul that kept taking control of her heart in battles and fights. As insane as she was, he loved her and waited as long as it was needed for her to let him near her. Hana was difficult from the very beginning and crossing her wrong would do nothing but to make her hold a grudge or even kill. Their daughter was to become the keeper of their blood mixed in a twisted way, inheriting their powers and features, she would become the most powerful demon there would exist, but Isao did not know his child would take her mother's heart too. His mate was not just evily mad but she was doomed also._

 _All of this was to come after the battle between Inu no Taishō and Akki no Yami who met at the end of fall, as they decided. It would've been mid day when their swords started clashing, echoes making the birds fly away. An open field where only the two of them were present. The cost? Touga would've got back the Western land that was taken by Akki and if the fox won, the territory would still be his, forever. But this was more of an ego fight, Touga's pride screaming to get out._

 _It did not take long until the first cuts appeard, soon their true selves showing to one another. Taishō's power was truly bigger than the last time they encountered each other and the ruler was impressed. After hours, none of them pulled away, just pushed more than before. Age was starting to show itself in the fox's moves which began to slow, his heart racing and breathing becoming harder. As they stopped for a moment to turn to their human forms, their blades once again danced._

 _-What is it, old man? Are you backing up so soon?_

 _-Non sense, child. But my, I am surprised, you surpassed your father. Your fighting skills are nothing like I've seen before. The elder blocked one swing of the sword. You are worthy of these lands, lad, make him proud._

 _They continued fighting until the ruler was pushed back, sliding on the path. His weight was supported by the cutting weapon, pending. Blood runned down his skin and stained his clothes, dropps falling on the ground. He was indeed severly wounded. His chin was raised by the tip of InuTaishō's sword, he looked at the kneeling man and then lend a hand with which he pulled him back on his feet._

 _-Giving up, Akki no Yami? The young blood asked tapping the ruler's shoulder._

 _-Not now, Touga. But my congratulations to you. You fight like a true general but those lands are still mine. As the youngster looked confused at the man, Akki's sword made the one in Touga's hand fly, impaling itself in the soil. Always keep your guard up, never come too close to the enermy. Keep that in mind._

 _-Why you…damned fox demon!_

 _-Ah-ah-ah, language. See you next time, boy, it was an honor fighting with you._

 _Before he left, with a simple move, he made InuTaishō fall on his back._

 _-You can come to my castle anytime for some tea, without the army and without the armour. Be safe._

 _The fox walked away leaving the young general with a lost look on his face, fading in the distance._

 _-You are telling me he died and my lands are still on his teritory? Touga raised an eyebrow._

 _-All you care abour are those damn lands. Death happens, you end up butt naked._

 _-No, this is called being robbed! The dog demon corrected the girl younger than him._

 _-Just shut up with your lands. If you want to fight with someone over them you should challange him, not me, since he is the Northern general. Her tone was bitter and the look she gave Isao felt like arrows shot in his direction. Although, the true ruler of the North is no other but I. Your king, Isao, is just a fool._

 _-How did you lose the throne? The fox general was curious, still standing tall._

 _-I never sat on it. Hana said sipping again from the cup. She felt exactly like the calm before the storm._

 _-You were the only heir your father had, why did you not took over the lands?_

 _-Who the Hell do you think you are asking me such questions? She spitted venom._

 _-Children, children. InuTaishō moved his hands to calm the spirits. It's too early for the dog to listen to this tense conversation. Isao take your armour off, relax, drink some tea, the day is too beautiful to be consumed with shouting._

 _The black haired general took off his armour leaving it in a corner sitting next to his friend thanking for the cut he was handed._

 _-Forgive my rudeness, princess._

 _-Don't. The young woman did not liked to be called as such, afterall her father nor mother had royal blood. If you want your lands back, those that you so cry about, I challange you to a battle, only swords, no armour. If I fall, you take back what once was yours, if you fall, nothing changes._

 _-You are just like your father. I accept your challange, when and where?_

 _-Now is not the right time. I do not want to interrup my day with a stupid fight. And you? What are you looking at?_

 _-Nothing. Isao replied changing the direction he was facing._

 _Touga saw him,how he ate her with his eyes and gave his friend a smart look._

 _-I must say, Inu no Taishō, in your arms I slept very well the other night._

 _-Ah! Thank you for the nice words, I hope I did not made any sound. Having a female presence with me, more, beside me, one as beautiful as you, often makes me nervous._

 _The male fox looked confused at his friend then at the demoness but these two wanted to play a game._

 _-Oh please, general, I liked how you measured me from head to toe as I dressed your kimono and how your hand carresed my curves._

 _-A man would fall into a deadly sin touching such fine woman like you, and I'm willing to accept my fate._

 _Isao couldn't believe his ears, again he turned to the girl, suspicious this time and somewhat disgusted thinking she would ever sleep with his friend. Touga was indeed very handsome but seeing it happening was just something his mind couldn't think of._

 _-What is it, friend? You look disturbed._

 _-You dog, tell me you did not went all the way last night._

 _-Of course not you imbecile! InuTaishō bursted out laughing, amusing their female companion. She spent the night here with me, we slep together but not in that way. Isao, what kind of a person do you think I am? I respect women._

 _-Wait, do you really think of me as being an easy woman? Boy you sure lighted up the wrong fire. Her hand was raised above the fox general's head ready to slap him._

 _-No! Wait! It's a mistake! Kitsune no Yami, my apologies, it was just a simple thought, I tend to think out loud._

 _-Next time watch your tongue or I will cut it for you._

 _-Feisty woman. The white haired demon whispered._


	13. SOH - AL XIII

_In a way, she liked how humble Isao was, he had something human in him which attracted her, his looks, his black hair. InuTaisho had an unreal aura about him, slightly tanned skin, silver hair, golden eyes, blue marks on his face and arms, maybe in other places too but she did not get to see, compared to Isao, he was like a fantasy._

 _-I know it is not suitable of me to ask this but may I touch your ears? It is not an everyday occasion to see someone with fox ears. I too am a fox but I'm stuck with these ones._

 _She twitched hers and sighed, those who dared to lay a hand on her without permission had them cut off._

 _-Yes, you may touch them but don't grab or pull, they're sensitive._

 _Isao approached the young lady and gently, his fingers touched the soft ears, gently rubbing them. It was a sensation she actually enjoyed, a slight smile appearing on her face._

 _-As a full demon I am surprised that you have them._

 _-Me too. Well, my father had them and he was a half breed, but the other was not human, was something else, and I got them from him, my mother looked normal, like you._

 _-Looked? Isao asked curiously._

 _-She died a short time ago._

 _-I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?_

 _-She had fallen ill, or as I like to say, she missed my father so much she just couldn't wait any longer. Hana kept a forced smile on her lips, the men around her offering their condoleances. What about you, general?_

 _-I never knew my father and my mother too died when I was a child._

 _-I understand...and yours? She looked at Touga who seemed down for some reason. I know my father killed yours, but your mother?_

 _-Died of grief. We were born as a litter, two boys and two girls, my brother did not made it over the night and my sisters died one winter, I was the only one that survived. The pain was too much for my mother to bear so she just ...left._

 _-A lot of deaths. We live in a cruel world and we are left on our own, this is the fate of demons after all. Hana's tone revieled disappointment. We are left to figure out our purpose by ourselves, our loved ones being taken away before we realize we need them. I was handed a sword by my grandfather that no other but I can use it. He just gave it to me saying with it I will have power over the entire Underworld as if I was born with it or for it._

_The sword Kitsune no Yami was entrusted with by her grandfather, Akuma , was one of the three blades forged in Hell, Muramasa holding a piece of Hana's soul. Long before she was born, the old one knew who will be the true owner of the sharp instrument and because she was to be the first female from his blood line, she would've been perfect. His own son, Akki, was never capable of controlling the power of the sword due to its necessity of being held by a woman. Apart from its demonic powers, Muramasa can also create fire. After its owner understands its true power and becomes one with the soul within the katana, the blade will turn into flames. Shiloh, now being the one who was left to fight with it still has more to learn, the capacity the young woman uses is less than half. Since she learned how to swing it, she often looked at the sword in confussion. Muramasa's ultimate technique is the fire twister combined with air, forming deadly tornados capable of destroying everything around on a wide distance. But if the sword manages to take over the owner's soul it can split the ground in two, the gates of Hell opening. Normally, in its last stage, once the red blade turns into fire, as it cuts through, the real demon within the sword is released swallowing the victim or victims turning them to nothing but clouds which get absorbed. The daiyōkai needs to be in full control of his body, mind and soul, the darkness of the katana reaching out for the heart as something to feed with. One simple mistake and the one wielding it finds his end tore apart by the sword._

 _Hana used the technique years later in her life but made the mistake to think she is in full command of Muramasa, which left her with injuries. Her daughter was too young to be left without a mother and she prayed and begged to her grandfather to let her live some years more._

 _Before she and Isao died,S hiloh's father, at his partner's insistiance, gave the sword to the child. Her mother shedding tears in silence knowing what she condemned her own offspring to. The fox general knew the powers of the blade but not the whole truth and never understood his mate's concern. Shiloh was indeed to be the rightful owner of Muramasa but the price was higher than her father ever knew._

 _Mother never talked about her origins to her daughter, what blood was running through their veins, what sick deal with the devil their lifes had made before they were even born. The young red haired fox child with golden eyes as big as the moon was kept away from knowing the truth, until today, her only relatives she knew were her mother and father. She always looked at them with pride and admiration, they were her angels which soon left her alone in the world. They died away from her._

 _One day they left together promising they shall return as soon as possible with many gifts but the only one that came back was her father's friend, Inu no Taishō._

 _She knew him from other visits and thought he came just to keep her company, to see if she is well but from his eyes tears ran down his face as he saw the innocent girl now an orphan._

 _-I am deeply sorry, my child. The great dog general kneeled before her and got his arms around her fragile body._

 _The light in her eyes faded as she understood, her lips shutting with a straight line, blood turning cold as ice. Her tiny heart beat with an echo. Her fingers grabbed his kimono collar holding tight to it. Touga looked with sorrow at the girl who turned as white as snow. Shiloh let out a scream and pushed herself into his chest, nails crawling into the skin of his neck. Her cry broke him. He was too in pain._

 _The child's desperate voice and repeated negations were her heart not wanting to believe what happened, not accepting the fact that her parents had died. Her arms wrapped around the tall man's neck were like tentacles, the suffering child looked for someone to not let go of. InuTaishō got up while holding her, wiping her hot tears kissing her forehead, caressing her head._

 _-It's alright, I am here. I promised your parents I will take care of you as my own. Please don't cry anymore. The dog demon placed his big hand over her cheek, still wiping the drops that slided on her skin. You poor child. His golden eyes too drawn in the salty water. How he wished he could've done something to end her suffering which got worse, the child digging her face in his shoulder. You are mine, now, my dear Shiloh, and you will always be my girl. His lips placed kisses on her small head and felt how her body trembled from the shock. His chest rested as he let out a heavy sigh and looked around him. She was too disturbed by what happened and leaving with her right away would've been a mistake._

 _The silver haired demon sat on the wooden floor letting the child making herself small on his lap. His deep voice, like her father's, guided her to calmness, his fingers running through her red hair. Touga would've taken her to his mate's palace, the queen and mother of his son, InuKimi, where she would've been more than delighted to raise the girl, since she always wanted a daughter. In a way it amused him knowing his woman will stop dressing their son, Sesshomaru, as such. There, Shiloh would be taken care of as a princess, respected, given a high education and also trained more by the great general. Patiently he waited long enough until the young fox had fallen asleep, carefully got back on his feet carrying her on his strong arm using his other hand to get some of the things that belonged to her parents, the last thing being Muramasa, which he gently placed next to his other swords._

 _As he left with the child at his chest, he looked back one more time and then up to the sky. The full moon was red, no clouds to pass by it, the wind changed it direction violently and wolves started howling. It was the same scenary that happened years ago when Akki no Yami, Shiloh's grandfather, died. No one knew the true meaning of this or what caused it but both humans and demons knew it had to do with death. The death of someone or something powerful. A tormented soul that either found its peace or fallen to Hell._

 _On his way to the palace, back to his Western lands, Shiloh kept her eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep. InuTaishō 's eyes guarding her during his return. At the tall gates he was greeted by the soldiers who were guarding the enterance and as he stepped inside the building, servants rushed to help the general, as usual not accepting anything from them. Soon his queen came before him and as she saw the child in his arms, the demoness understood, her beautiful face turning sad._

 _-Let me hold her. Poor soul._

 _-She cried herself to sleep and now she does not want to wake up. The dog demon informed his mate looking down at the fox. Where is our son?_

 _-In his room, sleeping. Or at least that is what I hope he does, you know he spends his nights watching the stars or reading. What happened? InuKimi too looked down at the young girl in her arms._

 _-There are no stars on the sky, no clouds, just the full moon, red._

 _The lady mother raised her head facing her beloved with a surprised, concerned, face. She knew what it ment. With a crushed heart, she closed her eyes, frowning in pain, letting her sight over Shiloh._

 _-Too soon, too young. I am sorry, Touga. The silver haired queen showed compassion and tried to heal the general's pain._

 _-You either live a short life with glory or a long one without, my queen. He softly replied._

 _-They did not die because of glory, neither one of them. But because of something else, which involved love. InuKimi had the last word in any conversation, again leaving her loved one confused. I will take the child to her new room, the one next to our son's._

 _-You finally have the daughter you always wanted._

 _-I would've been happier if it didn't had to be because of this. It is a sad thing what happened and she becoming my daughter after her parents' passing is not what I wanted but she will be my child too. The royal demon walked away from the general who still had something to say._

 _-I will make you a second child, a daughter, if that is what you want!_

 _-No thank you, general. I already have your son which is not that different from a girl, more, he does not show interest in anything. I care about you but one that is born from your blood is enough._

 _As he watched her leaving, InuTaisho gave the things he took with him to one of the servants which went after the lady. Muramasa was still in his posession and it kept shaking since he took it. Hana told the dog general about it in a more detailed story one time so he was familiar with it but at the same time afraid of its power and what it can do._

 _While InuKimi took care of Shiloh, Touga walked around the palace to make sure no one and nothing will disturb the silence, sometimes still looking at the moon with saddness. As he got to the side where his son's room was, he saw the young boy on his balcony, him too gazing at the sky._

 _-Weren't you supposed to be asleep, Sesshomaru? The father asked with a serious tone._

 _The white haired young demon which resembled his mother looked down facing his old man._

 _-My apologies,father. I am not tired._

 _-Ah, light sleeper, aren't you? Since you were a pup, or a baby I should say, I had to be carefull to not make any noises to not wake you up. Your mother too hears everything in her sleep. It was hard for me to_

 _-Father,stop. Sesshomaru interrupted the general._

 _-We have guests, my son._

 _-I know. The prince turned his back and got back inside his room leaving his father alone._

 _-What will I do with this child? And I thought his mother was an enigma, or a maze, or an enigmatic maze. InuTaisho talked to himself with a low voice to not draw attention._

 _Shiloh's stay at the palace was embraced by everyone since those around already knew her. The child overcame the grief, InuTaishō and InuKimi being patient with her. As soon as she was ready, the general started the training sessions, often many being private. Unlike his son, she did not seeked power but the discipline a warrior must have in order to use a sword and the dog demon appreaciate this deeply. She was ,somewhat, like him, a demon but who also had a heart for humans. Her heart was too pure to shield hate but again, she was just a child. Shiloh's mother was far different from her; she was ruthless, bitter, selfish but who cared only for those who she felt safe with, a really small number. Physical contact was something Hana needed to be taught, thus she was raised only by her father who was too busy to give her attention. Hate grew inside her with each passing day, those dark emotions feeding the sword._

* * *

Shiloh not even until now is capable of using the blade for its true purpose since she is different from the one that gave birth to her. Many times she doesn't draw the sword knowing it will be useless in a fight since her heart does not match the katana's desire of feeling but lust for blood. Both her and Sesshomaru were left with swords they do not know the real power of or meaning. Muramasa differs from Tenseiga, this sword does not need an open heart, it needs training, body and soul to be connected to each other and someone to fight for, the one in its possession must feel a thirst for doing harm, veins contracting in hate, a desire for revenge or only to bring evil into the world.

There are many secrets Sesshomaru does not know about his companion's sword although he wanted to possess a similar one which his father held.


End file.
